Untitled
by GrissomzGal
Summary: Sara splits with a boyfriend. Where will things go from there?  Obviously GSR.It's not a good summary. This is my first ever fan fic, so it's probably rubbish. Apologies if it is! I also don't have a title yet... sorry!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever ever fanfic. I know it's probably not very good, so I apologise for that. Also, I have no title, so if anybody has any suggestions???

I own nothing. Not a sod. Hang on. Let me count my pennies... nope, I don't think I'm ever going to be able to afford to own anything either. Too bad!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara was in the evidence room, looking over the evidence from her case, where a young girl had been abused in all manner of ways and stabbed to death. All the evidence pointed to her Mother's new boyfriend.

She had just found something she had previously over-looked when there was an announcement over the tannoy.

' Would CSI Sidle please report to reception. There is a visitor waiting. I repeat. CSI Sidle to reception. Visitor waiting.'

Sara sighed in annoyance and stalked out of the room to the reception desk.

When she arrived, she went up to the receptionist and said, " My visitor?"

" Over there Ma'am," the receptionist pointed, and Sara turned round to see her boyfriend, Kyle Sweeney, standing there with a large bouquet of flowers.

" Kyle? What the hell are you doing here?" she asked angrily.

" Well hey to you too Sara! I'm fine thanks. How about you?" Kyle grinned cheekily, holding the bouquet out to her.

" Get those damn flowers out my face," Sara pushed them aside. " What are you doing here?"

" Well, incase you've forgotten, it's our 1 month anniversary," Kyle was hurt by Sara's actions.

" Yeah, what's your point?" she asked.

" I just wanted to spend some time with my girlfriend on our anniversary," Kyle said.

" Maybe, but you have no right to come down to my place of work!" Sara retorted loudly.

" Excuse me for caring!" Kyle shouted. " Do you know, this is the most time I have spent with you all week?! I've barely even spoke with you Sara!!"

" Kyle, go home," Sara shook her head, turning to leave.

" Alright, yeah. I'll go home, and if you manage to tear yourself away from this place, we can talk," Kyle threw the flowers into a bin and stormed out of the place in a rage.

Sara clenched her fists tightly, trying to control her anger as she walked off.

" Sara!" Catherine shouted after her, but she carried on walking. " Hey! Sara! Stop!"

The older woman grabbed Sara's arm, turning her to face her.

" What was all that about? Who was that guy?" Catherine asked.

" Don't give me all that ' I care' crap Cath. It doesn't look good on you," Sara pushed her off of her and stormed off.

" Hey! You cannot speak to me that way! Come back here Sara!" Catherine shouted, but Sara didn't listen, she just returned to her case files in the evidence room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the end of shift, Sara didn't budge. She stayed staring at the evidence, until Grissom appeared in the doorway.

" Sara, come on, go home," he said quietly.

" No, I can crack this if I just work on it Griss," Sara shook her head.

" You've already pulled a double. You need some rest. You're never going to get the guy if you're exhausted," Grissom replied.

" No, Grissom, seriously. I can get him. I just need another half hour," Sara replied.

" As your supervisor I am ordering you to go home and rest Sara," Grissom's voice took on an authorative tone.

" Oh, what, just like you're going to?!" Sara asked angrily.

Grissom just sighed. He didn't have an answer for that one.

" I thought as much," Sara shook her head, speeding past him, pushing him away as he tried to talk to her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked up to her apartment door and turned the handle, surprised to find it open. She walked in slowly, hand on hip, ready to draw her gun if needed.

Kyle sat on her couch, and he looked round as he heard her footsteps.

" Hey," he said.

" Hey," Sara nodded in acknowledgement, taking her gun off and placing it on the counter as she went to get herself some coffee.

After a moment of silence, Sara sighed and said, " Listen Kyle, about earlier..."

" Yeah, I've been thinking about that too. I've decided that it's alright. I totally understand why you have to spend so much time at work. I do. It's okay. You don't have to worry about it. It's cool," Kyle smiled slightly.

" No, actually Kyle, I was gonna give you a chance to apologise," Sara shook her head with a sighm standig infront of Kyle.

" Me?" he asked, and Sara nodded. " Apologise for what?"

" You should never come down to CSI Kyle," Sara shook her head.

" Why, are you ashamed of me?!" Kyle asked.

" No, it's not that, it's just that..." Sara said as the kettle clicked and she walked over to it.

" Alright. I'm sorry for wanting to spend time with my girlfriend! I'm sorry for feeling less than happy at the fact she's never at home. I apologise for actually giving a damn about our relationship!" Kyle stood up, raising his voice.

" That is not what I meant and you know that!" Sara pointed her finger at the man.

" No? What exactly did you mean Sara? 'Cause I can't read your mind. I feel as if I don't know you anymore! Hell, sometimes it feels as if I don't even **have** a girlfriend you're so wrapped up in that stupid job!!" Kyle roared.

Sara laughed incredulously. " So, what, you want me to quit my job just so that you feel as if you have a girlfriend?"

" No, Sara, that's not what I want. I just want you to realise that your job... it's just a job Sara," Kyle softened his voice a little.

" Just a job?" Sara asked.

" Just a job," Kyle nodded.

" Right. So uh... you obviously don't know all that well then. If you did, you'd know that it's more than just a job to me. You know exactly why I'm so involved in my job. I get closure for families. You don't know how much that closure helps grieving families," Sara said.

" I do, but Sara, you pull double... hell, sometimes even _**triple**_ shifts!" Kyle exclaimed.

" To get that _**closure**_ Kyle!" Sara shouted.

" Fine. You need to get closure for families. Okay...but it might be nice if you answered my calls, instead of having me feel like I'm in a relationship with your answer machine!" Kyle stated. " I just don't know what to do!!"

" What, and you think that I do? You think that I have all the answers?!" Sara shouted.

" No! For god sake, Sara, just listen!" Kyle shouted.

There was a long pause before Sara turned and said, " I think... Kyle, I think we should maybe take a break..."

" Yeah, you're right. Okay. I'll go out and get us some ice-cream or.. or something, and we can talk when I get back," he grabbed his jacket and opened the door.

He was almost gone when Sara spoke again. " No."

Kyle looked back in, and Sara said quietly, " A break from US, Kyle..."

He sighed, shook his head and slammed the door behind him as he left.

Sara sighed, pacing up and down for a while. She sat down and tried to eat. She tried to sleep, like Grissom had said... Grissom... what she wouldn't give to be with Grissom. She'd chased after him, longed for him, lusted after him... for years. Ever since she first laid eyes on him at that seminar he'd given. Those piercing blue eyes. The way he talked about his bugs, the way his face lit up when he answered curious student's questions. She'd come up with a load of questions just to see that look on his face.

She mentally shook herself. Thinking about that man was not going to help her situation. They'd danced around eachother for long enough. Somewhere deep inside she knew he was the reason she couldn't have a successful relationship. She was just too damn hung up on him.

After what seemed like, but in reality was only about an hour, she grabbed her jacket and headed out, back to the lab.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she got there, swing shift were there, and she needed somewhere to go to be alone with her thoughts, somewhere she could look over her case.

She knew Grissom was right. But wasn't he always? She knew that she would never crack this case and get an arrest warrant when she could barely keep her eyes open, but what else was she to do? Grissom had told her to find a distraction, to take up a hobby, but anything she tried she hated. Basketball, tennis, clubbing... even rollercoasters, but nothing had really taken her fancy.

She was passing Grissom's offiice on her way to get her case file. She shook her head and cursed under her breath as she saw that the light was still on. What a hypocrite. How could he tell her to go and get some rest while he stayed at work without going home?

One of the swing shift was walking in the opposite direction, head buried in some papers, and he banged right into Sara.

" HEY! Watch it you useless bastard!" Sara shouted.

The door to his office opened, and he looked out. They made eye contact for a moment before she shook her head and walked away.

" Sara, come back here right now," he ordered. " Sara..."

She stopped, without turning round.

" What is **wrong** with you?" he asked.

She turned round and looked right into his intelligent blue eyes, and even he, Gil Grissom, terrible with people, knew that something was bothering her.

" Come in here a moment," he said quietly, gesturing with his head.

She sighed and nodded, walking back. She knew there was no point in arguing with him.

She walked inside his office and sat opposite his desk. He closed the door and the blinds and sat at his desk, about to actually take the time to listen to Sara Sidle, the woman who got him worked up the most. The woman who could drive him crazy with one look.


	2. Chapter 2

They sat facing eachother for a moment. Neither knew quite what to say to get the conversation started. Eventually, Grissom cleared his throat and paused for a moment before speaking, looking down at the pen he was turning over and over in his hands.

" Sara, I know that, in the past, uh.. in the past we've not been... uh.. things haven't all been great between us... but I hope that you know that you can always talk to me. Not only as your supervisor, but as your friend," he said quietly.

" Thanks. I do now," Sara nodded with a slight smile. The red was creeping up Grissom's cheeks, making him look so adorable.

" I was wondering if... if, uh, if you wanted to talk about what happened earlier. I mean, obviously I didn't hear it or see it, but Cath told me about it, and uh... she also told me you kinda blew up at her," Grissom cleared his throat.

" Oh, yeah, that was nothing, seriously. I was just a bit mad. Next time I see her I'll apologise to her," Sara nodded.

" What about the whole thing though? She said there was some guy... and that you guys had an argument?" Grissom asked. He was way out of his depth here. He could feel himself sinking... so why was he still probing her?

" Oh, yeah. That was nothing," Sara shook her head.

" It seems like everything's nothing," Grissom said, which made Sara frown. " Sara, listen. I know this is awkward... but uh... I want you to talk to me. I want to help you, as a friend, but also because you're my responsibilty when you're here, and if you're not doing as well as you should be I have to sort it out."

" You want the truth?" Sara asked, and Grissom nodded. " Alright. That guy, he was my boyfriend... he's now my ex boyfriend. He said that I was never at home and that he never got to see me because I'm always here. He's right, I am.We had a fight, I suggested we take a break. Now I am angry with myself, because I can never, and I mean never, hold down a relationship... and I think that the reason is pretty obvious."

" Oh, okay," Grissom nodded. " Well, uh..."

" I knew this would happen," Sara nodded. " You never have the right words when it comes to 'this'" Sara did inverted commas in the air with her fingers. " do you? Grissom, if it doesn't bother you too much, I'd like to go and have a look at my case now."

Grissom paused before getting up and opening the door for Sara. She nodded and walked up, closed the door over a little bit and looked right up into his eyes.

" That obvious reason? You," she replied, gently kissed his lips and walked out, leaving him standing there, frozen to the spot, shocked.

" Oh..." he closed the door, putting his fingers to his lips. " Oh, oh god..."

He sat down in his chair, his brain furiously trying to process what had just happened.

She had just kissed him. Sara Sidle, the woman he had loved since he first set eyes on, had just kissed him. Now what was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to go and find her, and take her? Or was he just supposed to let her carry on the way she was? That was the quandry...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Right. I know it was short, and rubbish... and I know this kind of thing would proably never ever happen, but I told you this fic would be rubbish. R & R and then I will decide whether to continue or not.


	3. Chapter 3

So. Chapter Three. How fun. Right. So I don't really know where this is going. Any suggestions for the story and/or the title would be VERY welcome. Thanks to bondgirl83 for her suggestion.. I will try my best to find a way to work that in!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nothing was said about that nights events for at least three weeks. Grissom tried to keep Sara at arms length. He put her on cases with Greg more often than not, saying that she was just the person to help him learn. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why he put her with him. Greg Sanders. The boy had obviously had a crush on Sara ever since they first met... it just made Grissom jealous to watch the two.

One day, about a month after Sara had kissed Grissom, the rest of the team were in the break room, and Grissom was heading along to get there, when he heard that beautiful laughter, echoing along the hallway. It gave him butterflies just hearing it.

He paused just outside the break room. The blinds were closed over, but not so much as that he couldn't see through them, so he stood outside, watching Sara and Greg flirt... the rational part of his brain was completely cancelled out. Although it was probably harmless, just two friends, his stomach turned as he watched them laugh and grin at eachother.

Sara and Greg were sitting opposite eachother, and Nick beside Sara, Warrick beside Greg. Nick and Warrick were arm wrestling, and Sara and Greg were watching, laughing, as the two equally strong men fought it out.

" Hey, c'mon, let me kick your ass Sidle," Greg grinned mischeiviously at Sara.

" **You **kick my ass? Naw... you're out of your mind, Sanders," Sara grinned her gorgeous gap-toothed grin at Greg, and Grissom couldn't help but smile.

" How about we make it interesting? 10 dollars on it?" Greg grinned, putting a ten dollar bill on the table.

" You, my friend, are about to lose $10," Sara laughed, putting her own ten dollars on top of Greg's, and again, Grissom couldn't help but give a goofy grin.

Greg and Sara placed their elbows on the table, and gripped eachother's hands. " One...two...three... go!" Greg madly fought to get Sara's arm down, but she just sat there, giving him a ' You think _that's_ gonna work?' kind of look. Eventually he started getting tired, so Sara grinned and took the opportunity to eaily push the younger man's arm to the side, hitting the back of his hand against the table.

" HEY! NO FAIR!" Greg shouted. " YOU WEREN'T EVEN TRYING THERE! THAT'S SOOO NOT FAIR!!"

" Ooooo... bad loser, huh?" Sara laughed, picking the twenty pounds up off the table.

" YOU CHEATED!" Greg squealed.

" Hey, G, man... there's nothing that says you have to try and get the other person's arm down. What she did was totally legit," Nick said with a grin.

" NAW!!! NO WAY!!" Greg shook his head.

" Girl, you done good!" Warrick laughed, giving Sara a high five.

She laughed again, and Grissom let out a soft sigh, looking down at the papers in his hand. There were only two cases. A DB at the Tangiers, and a B&E on the outskirts of the town. He had initially planned to let Greg go with Sara to handle the B&E , put Nick and Warrick on the DB and to get some paperwork done.

He knew that if he didn't get the paperwork done, not only would Ecklie be on his back, he'd have Catherine to deal with too... but that just could not compete with the urge to have Sara stay back at the lab... just for his own selfish reasons.

" Hey," Catherine came up behind him and laid a hand on his arm. " You going in there?"

" Yeah, I planned to," Grissom nodded with a sigh. " They were arm-wrestling. Didn't want to interrupt."

" Uhu," Catherine gave him a ' yeah... riiiiight' look. " C'mon. I'll walk you in for that little bit of moral suport, yeah?"

Grissom glared at her, but followed her inside all the same.

" Right, guys, only two cases tonight. Looks like the criminals are having a bit of a rest. Nick, Warrick, you got a DB at the Tangiers, apparently some guy was found in the kitchens with a steak knife in his heart. Brass will meet you at the scene," Grissom sighed. " Greg, I'm giving you a B&E, just outside of town. Sophia will be there when you arrive."

The three guys nodded and got up to go and work their cases, but Sara had a frown etched onto her face.

" Hey, Griss?" she asked, and he looked at her. " What about me and Cath?"

" Well, uh, I was hoping Cath could help me out with some paper work, I want you to be ready if there's another case, and uh... while you're waiting you could just tie up any loose ends, yeah?" he said.

" Yeah, whatever," Sara sighed, shaking her head and pushing past.

" Oh, great going , genius. Now the girl's mad at you. Good luck with that one," Catherine sighed, rolling her eyes.

" Why does it matter if she'd mad at my? Why would I care?!" Grissom asked a little too quickly for the questions to be genuine.

" Oh, come on! You might still have your head in that old microscope, but me? My head's up, and unlike you, I can see what's going on," Catherine smiled slightly. " Now come on. You said you wanted my help with paper-work. It's your lucky night. I'm feeling generous."

" Lucky me," Grissom muttered.

" Hey!" Catherine slapped his arm. " One more comment like that and I am leaving you to sit behind that mountain of paper all night."

" Okay, okay, sorry," Grissom held up his hands and headed towards his office.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So... Sara's mad at Grissom. What's new?? D R & R please... I only have one little tiny review... [...


	4. Chapter 4

Grissom and Catherine were sitting in his office, trawling through the heaps of paperwork he had to catch up on, when there was an announcement over the tannoy.

" Would CSI Sidle please come to reception. There is a visitor waiting. CSI Sidle to reception. Visitor waiting."

Grissom tensed up, and Catherine noticed, laughing softly and shaking her head.

" Oh, Gil Gil Gil Gil Gil," she tutted.

" What?" he asked.

" Even at the mention of her name you get all tense," she shook her head.

" Who?" he asked, his heart racing... he hated it when Catherine spoke to him about Sara.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara was sitting in the break room having a cup of coffee when the announcement was made. She sighed, shaking her head, and got up, heading to reception.

At the desk, she looked round and started to get mad as soon as she saw him standing there. A great big bunch of flowers in his hand. Kyle just did not get it, did he?? Sara had started screening her calls so she wouldn't have to speak to him. She had sent back the letters, and the chocolates, and refused to sign for the flowers that were delivered to her door. What more did she have to do?!

" Kyle, I do not want to see or speak to you," she said, clenching her jaw.

" Sara, no, listen, I'm here to apologise. I shouldn't have gotten so angry over you spending time here. I'm so so sorry," Kyle shook his head, holding the flowers out.

" I DO NOT WANNA SPEAK TO YOU!" Sara got so angry she started to shout.

From Grissom's office, Sara could be heard loud and clear, and Grissom immediately got up and went to see what was up, even though Catherine tried to stop him, saying that Sara's problems were hers and hers alone.

At reception, Kyle and Sara were screaming at eachother now, and people were staying well away, because they knew how much of a temper Sara Sidle could get into.

" NO! KYLE! I TOLD YOU! I DON'T CARE IF YOU LOVE ME, OR IF YOUR HEART IS BROKEN! I DON'T LOVE **_YOU_**!! WHAT WILL IT TAKE TO GET THAT INTO YOUR THICK SKULL?!" she screamed at him.

" I am **not** stupid," he said angrily, clenching his fists, trying so hard not to hit her.#

" WHY DON'T YOU GET IT THEN?!?! " she asked.

Kyle started to advance towards her, and he grabbed her t-shirt, pulling him close to her, and Sara closed her eyes, ready for the upcoming smack, but suddenly she felt him let go of her t-shirt, and she heard the voice she dreamed about all the time say ' What the hell are you doing?!"

" Woah, come on old man! Leave me alone, kay? Just let me make my girl realise that she needs me, yeah?" Kyle laughed.

" Like hell I will," Grissom pushed him away.

Sara opened her eyes and saw the back of Grissom's head, and even that made the butterflies flutter away in her stomach. Just to know that he was protecting her made her happy, made her feel a bit better about herself.

" Didn't you hear what I said?! Let me near my girl, man!" Kyle pushed Grissom back.

" From what I understand, Sara's not you 'girl'. From what I heard, she doesn't want to see you. So if you'd kindly turn around and head right out that door it would be much appreciated," Grissom replied coolly.

" Yeah, that's gonna happen," Kyle laughed, trying to get past Grissom, but he grabbed him and shoved him back. " Get off me MAN!"

" You turn round and leave and never let me see that face again, and I will," Grissom replied.

" Shut up old timer!!" Kyle shouted and puched Grissom right in the face, hard enough to make him stumble back.

Brass was strolling in, meaning to talk to his friend about something to do with Nick and Warrick and their case, but he saw the young man hit Grissom, and he immediately sprang into action, pinning the younger man to the wall.

" What's your name pal?" he asked.

" Kyle," he replied.

" Okay, Kyle," Brass nodded, hand-cuffing the man. " You are under arrest for assault on an officer. You have thr igth to remain silent, if you give up that right, anything you do say can and will be used against you in court. You have the right to a lawyer, if you cannot afford one, we will provide you with one..."

Brass carted Kyle off, and Sara went to where Grissom was holding his jaw.

" Sara, you okay?" he asked quietly, opening and shutting his mouth.

" Yeah, of course, are you?" she asked.

" Oh, yeah, fine," Grissom nodded.

" I don't believe you. C'mon. Let's go find you an ice-pack so that doesn't swell up," Sara wrapped her hand round his upper right arm, trying to lead him towards an ice-pack.

" No, it's okay, honestly," he shook his head.

" How about we say you let me do this and maybe I won't be mad at you any longer," Sara smiled slightly.

Grissom sighed and nodded, following her, not able to concentrate on anything else but her hands on his arm.

Sara's stomach was doing back flips, and front flips, and all sorts of other flips, and se could feel her legs starting to go funny. He had strong arms... from the feel of it anyway... and god... he was just so god damn hot it was unbelieveable.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they eventually found an ice-pack, Sara stuck it against his cheek and took him to his office, which Catherine had since vacated, somehow knowing that the pair would come back eventually.

Sara cleared a small space on his desk, and told him to sit down, so he perched on the edge of his desk, watching intently as she took his hand in hers, taking it away from his cheek, looking at the right hand side of his face, and then his left.

Then she reached out and very gently ran her fingers over each side, making Grissom shiver. Not because her hands wer cold, oh no... because she was so beautiful, and it felt so good.

" Okay, there's not too much of a bump there," she smiled. " I would say you'd be okay..."

" Oh.. uh..." his voice was croaky, and he'd lost the capability to form simple sentences.

They looked into eachother's eyes, and Sara gently leaned forward and kissed the little bump. Grissom shivered again. She stood back a bit, looking into his piercing, clear blue eyes. Well... they were so clear now... they were starting to cloud over a little as his mind drifted far away...

She leaned forward again and gently placed a tender kiss on his forehead, and this time she only moved a few centimetres away. Grissom opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out, all he could do was watch as the woman moved.

Then after a pause, Sara went for it. She placed her lips on Grissom's, giving him a gentle kiss, then pulled away. His brain completely stopped working, and something very rare happened... Gilbert Grissom's heart took over...

He laid the ice pack on the table, and he wrapped one arm round Sara's waist, the other hand he placed gently on her cheek.

They made eye contact for a few seconds before Sara moved closer, kissing him again, only this time Grissom kissed back. They kissed oh-so-tenderly for a few minutes, nothing in it but love... surprisingly there was not a hint of lust.

Then Grissom pulled away and looked into her eyes.

" Oh,Griss..." she let out a soft sigh. " God, that was.."

He stopped her mid-sentence by placing a finger on her lips, effectively silencing her. They looked deep into eachother's eyes, cool blue meeting warm brown... and then he stood up, making himself taller than her, and he wrapped his arms round her, pulling her into a warm , tight, secure embrace that she just sank into.

Sara felt so good in his arms. He had only just started to hug her, yet she already felt safe, as if nothing could harm her. God, he was a fantastic kisser too. For a man who was quiet, and who you wouldn't expect to have had much experience, he certainly kissed like he had. She was starting to think that there was a secret side to Gil Grissom. A side which nobody at his work had ever seen.

Grissom gently kissed the top of her head, letting out a soft sigh. She fitted right into his arms. She felt as if she belonged there. Her face was buried into his chest, and he could have sworn he felt her smile against him. He tightened his grip on her, and she gently held onto his top, breathing in his scent.

He smelled of warm water, and soap, and a faint little hint of aftershave. He didn't smell of loads of products. Just like she had always imagined...


	5. Chapter 5

Sara and Warrick were out working a case in the desert. A woman had been found strangled, soaked in blood which wasn't hers, wearing clothes 2 sizes too big.

Sara stood up - her knees were starting to hurt with kneeling down for ages - and she gazed into the distance, trying to put together a theory when something in her pocket vibrated. She looked down in confusion, unable to work out what it was for a few minutes, and then it finally came to her... her cell!!

She laughed a little at herself, and then took her cell out, flipping it open, and opening the text.

'_ I love you, G x_'

She beamed, and glanced up before replying, and she saw that Warrick was looking at her funny.

" What you smiling at?" he asked with an amused look.

" Oh, sorry, nothing. Just somebody sent a text to me, obviously wrong number. Just funny how easy it is to happen," Sara thought on the spot, internally kicking herself for coming up with such a lame reason.

She quickly replied ' _I love you too, S x_ ', smiled, and knelt back down after tucking her phone back into her pocket.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the lab, Grissom and Catherine had been working on some evidence in the evidence room, when Grissom had to go relieve himself, and without thinking, he just left his phone on the table.

Just after he had gone, his phone vibrated to signal a text, and Catherine frowned, looking at it for a moment. She was one of his best friends... surely he wouldn't mind if she looked?

She picked the phone up and flipped it open, looking at the text. ' _I love you too, S_ _x_ '. She let out a gasp. She had just found serious evidence, and it had blown her away.

She quickly closed the phone and put it back down.

When Grissom came back, Catherine said quietly, while looking at some crime scene photos, " Uh, Gil, you got a text. It kept beeping, so I opened the phone, but I didn't read the text."

" Oh, right," Grissom nodded, picking his phone up and opening the text, grinning boyishly as he saw what it said.

" What's the big grin all about?" Catherine asked, trying not to laugh.

" Oh, uh... wrong number... funny how easy it is," he smiled, going red, and he replied to the text quickly.

" Why you replying?" Catherine quizzed.

" Geez, Cath, what's with the interrogation?!" Grissom exclaimed.

" Sorry, just curious," Catherine smiled, and stayed quiet from there on in, as hard as it was for her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning, after shift, Catherine, Warrick, Greg and Nick had all gone home, but Grissom and Sara were still in.

Grissom was standing in the evidence room, looking at the photos of his crime scene, when there was a knock at the door, and he looked up to see Sara casually leaning against the door frame, arms folded across her chest.

" Hey," she smiled.

" Hey," he pursed his lips in a smile.

" Evidence room. After shift," Sara cocked an eyebrow. " Have to admit, that got my interest."

" Yeah," Grissom cleared his throat, seeing one of swing shift walking past. " I just wanted your input on something. Close the door?"

Sara grinned and nodded, closing the door behind her.

" What's up?" she asked with a laugh as she walked to him, stopping infront of him.

He grinned and placed his hands on her waist, gently kissing her, and when she kissed back, he lifted her up onto the table, scattering the photos in the process.

She laughed, and he chuckled softly as he balanced himself on top of her, kissing her deeply.

They made out on the evidence table for a good 15 minutes, until there was a loud smash from just outside the door, and they both jumped, Grissom hopping off the table, helping Sara up.

" What was that?!" she asked in hushed tones.

" I don't know. I don't have eyes on the back of my head," he said with a smirk, and she slapped his arm. " Sorry. Couldn't resist."

They both laughed quietly, and Grissom opened the door, looking out.

" Hey, what's going on?" he asked a member of swing shift.

" Oh, lab-tech dropped something," she sighed, shaking her head.

" Oh, right, okay," Grissom nodded and closed the door. " Lab tech dropped something."

" Oh," Sara nodded. " I think I've worked out what's up..."

" Oh yeah? What's that?" Grissom asked curiously.

Sara looked at his crotch area, bursting out laughing, and he stood there, frozen to the spot.

" Shit..." he muttered. " How the hell did I not notice that?!"

" I have no idea," she was barely understandable as she doubled over, in stitches, her sides aching.

Grissom ran his hands over his face, letting out a long sigh.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

" What?" Grissom barked.

" Hey, Griss, it's just me. I think I left my bag in there. I just noticed..." Catherine said. " Can I come in?"


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

So what do you think so far? I'm not too sure... anyway. I STILL don't own anything. Still have no title. Any ideas?

* * *

_" Hey, Griss, it's just me. I think I left my bag in there. I just noticed..." Catherine said. " Can I come in?"_

Grissom cursed under his breath, and Sara was still laughing her head off.

" Griss? Who's that in there with you?!" Catherine asked, an evil glint in her eye.

" It's... it's Sara. She wondered what our case was about, so we were just chatting about it," Grissom replied.

" Right. Yeah. Anyway. I'm coming in to get my bag," she said.

" No, don't..." Grissom said desperately, trying to stop the door from opening with his foot, but he was far too slow and Catherine walked in.

She went over to the corner, got her handbag, smiled at Sara and as she was walking back out, glanced at Grissom.

Her jaw hit the floor, her eyes bulging out of her head.

" Uh... am I interrupting something here guys?" she laughed incredulously.

" Uh..." Grissom was lost for words.

" No, you're not Cath. But wait to you hear this..." Sara laughed. " He was standing there, leaning against the table, and he stretched over the table, his knee gave in and he hit the table... and then he lets out this moan, and he steps back and he's like that! Oh, god... Cath... so so funny!"

" Honestly?!" Catherine played along with it, feigning shock.

" I'm afraid so," Grissom grinned sheepishly.

" Oh, god, Gil, here I was thinking it was** Sara** turning you on, when all along it was the table!" Catherine laughed. " I never realised you were so easily aroused Gil Grissom!!"

" Ah, well, now we know," Sara laughed, looking Grissom in the eye, laughing even more.

" Well, you know, some girl is pretty lucky there, partner," Catherine nodded, looking at the very decent part of his anatomy.

" Huh, you mean if I had a girl, she'd be lucky," Grissom stated, turning his back on the room to avoid further embarrassment.

" Oh, yeah, sure," Catherine nodded. " So I'm supposed to believe that you were thinking about the case when you got that? Naw... either you're a sick bastard or you've got a girl and you were thinking 'bout her on you..."

" Okay, so I may have a lady... uh... friend," Grissom nodded.

" What's she called?" Catherine asked.

" Dana. She's from upstate. Beautiful woman," Grissom nodded.

" Okay. Fantastic!" Catherine laughed, patting his back as she went to leave. " Seeya tomorrow, stud..."

Grissom sighed, glaring at her as she walked out.

* * *

Catherine walked out pretending she hadn't noticed the photos all over the floor, or the look in Sara's eye. That explanation was nowhere near to explaining the mess of the floor, or, infact... the mess of Grissom's hair...

* * *

In the evidence room, Grissom and Sara looked at eachother. 

" I think we should get you home," she tried to stop laughing.

" How am I supposed to get outta here with this?!" he asked, panicking.

" I'll go get your briefcase, you can try and cover yourself with it," Sara laughed and headed off to get his briefcase.

* * *

So. What do we think? Not too good? Review and let me know. Any suggestions for plot/title are very welcome.

x


	7. Chapter 7

So. How am I doing so far? It's the big night for everyone in America isn't it? Woah... well... pity I won't see it over here in Scotland for ages... but then that it what the worl wide web is for, isn't it?!?! Anyways... reviews would be extremely welcome, I'm a little short on the review front at the moment... how about it??

* * *

Grissom and Sara had been together for around 9 months now. They had managed to keep their relationship a secret, although people were certainly growing suspicious, and Catherine had promised herself that when she got one more piece of solid evidence she would confront the two about it. 

Sara had been feeling unwell, and sometimes even being sick in the mornings, and as a precautionary measure, she had taken a pregnancy test, without Grissom's knowledge, and it had shown up negative.

Grissom being Grissom hadn't thought of pregnancy. He had coaxed her into using one of her days off to go and visit her doctor.

When she went to get the results, her doctor, Doctor Murphy, welcome her in. He was a tall, Irish man, with a warm voice, sandy hair and bright green eyes. He was a well built guy, and to look at, was rather imposing, but when you got talking to him, you realised that you probably couldn't find a more caring and good-natured person, with the exception of Mother Theresa...

" So, Sara, we took some tests, and we sent them away, and now we've got the results back. So if you'd just like to take a seat, I'l be happy to enlighten you," he smiled and Sara sat down on the comfy chair reserved for patients. " Okay, so, I know you took a home pregnancy test, but those things don't always work, and I don't know if this is cause for celebration or not, but it turns out you are actually pregnant. 3 months, actually..."

" What?! But how is this possible?! I've not even got a bump yet! No... no way..." Sara shook her head, starting to panic.

" Well, some women don't show signs until later on. You don't seem all that pleased," Dr. Murphy said.

" No, it's just... well, you know how my childhood was, and I just never envisioned myself having children, and I just...my boyfriend and I just haven't discussed kids, and I just... I don't know _what_ to think, really," Sara let out a shaky sigh.

* * *

When Grissom got home from work, Sara was sitting on his couch, just as he expected, cradling a cup of tea, eyes red and puffy from crying.

" Oh, god, what a day! We got a new serial killer, going about, killing young men who have cats... he kills and castrates both man and cat, and swaps the genetalia round, leaving the cat's bits inbetween the man's legs and vice-versa. Crazy, crazy people in this city," he walked in, shaking his head.

When Sara didn't answer, he looked round and asked, " Sara?"

She looked up at him and he frowned and went right over to her.

" Sara, honey, what happened? Why are you crying?" he knelt down infront of her, and she looked into his eyes. " Sara, come on, talk to me..."

" Griss, I'm so so sorry," she shook her head.

" It's not your fault," he instinctively said. " Don't worry about it... it's okay..."

" No, listen... there's something I have to tell you, and I want you to shut up until I'm finished, okay?" she asked, and he nodded, watching her carefully. " I went to the doctor's today, to get my results, and well... it looks like buying cheap pregnancy test doesn't work... the test _was_ wrong Griss. I _**am **_pregnant... pregnant with your baby..."

Grissom opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He closed it, opened it, and closed it again. He looked away from Sara for a moment and then said quietly, " He must be wrong. You can't be. You're not even getting a bump."

" He said that some women don't show signs until later on," Sara nodded. " He's right Griss. It all fits. I'm sorry."

" Uh... I'm... I'm gonna go for a walk Sara," Grissom stood up and picked his keys up from the kitchen counter.

He walked towards the door, but Sara sprang up and chased after him.

" Griss, no, please... stay, we need to talk about this..." Sara tried to grab his arm, but he slammed the door, gone... leaving Sara on her own.

She paused before turning back to the empty apartment and looking around, as silent tears made their way down her cheeks.

* * *

So. Sara's pregnant with Grissom's baby. I don't know where it came from. You maybe don't think it's a good idea? I don't know. TELL ME PEOPLE!!!! please?? pwetty please?

Anyway. So. REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!!! Bye for now, and lets all hope Sara LIVES and her and Griss are together forever, and that it's all a happy ending with no fall out... ha... yeah, that's the way life works right enough... all fun and games... anyhoo... bye bye. x


	8. Chapter 8

As Sara was sitting alone at home, Grissom was storming along the road, furiously trying to process what he'd just been told.

There was no way that Sara could be pregnant. No way... he was in his early 50s for god sake! By the time the kids was at college, he'd be a really old man... that couldn't be good, for anybody. Not the kid, not him... no-one. Dr. Murphy was wrong. So what if Sara believed him? No. No way.

Grissom refused to believe that he was going to become a father. He couldn't raise a child! He'd had not father since he was seven. Who was he meant to look to for help and advice? How could he and Sara, infamous over-timers, raise a child?? Yeah, sure, Cath did it... but she had her mother to help her out. Cath had that survival instinct that he just did not have. Sara, maybe, but not him. Anything difficult came up in his life, he shied away from it. Just like thw whole thing with Sara.

He had been confused about his feelings, and hers, and what everybody else would think, and it had just been so difficult and confusing he'd chosen to ignore it for all those years.

But then... look what the result was!! He's never been happier than since he'd been with Sara. She made him feel fantastic. So what if this was the same kind of situation?

But no... she couldn't be... could she? Hadn't they always used a condom?? But then again, they often got lost in a flurry of passion... condoms had been known to split... he didn't know. There were too many ifs and buts for him to make sense of it all.

* * *

At Grissom's apartment, Sara was lying on his side of his bed, cuddling his pillow, sobbing. She hadn't planned this. Of course she hadn't. She and Grissom had been so so happy lately. Why did this have to happen now?

He was angry at her... he had no right to be angry at HER!! It was his fault that she was pregnant. How dare he be angry, or upset with her?!

But then he was Grissom, wasn't he... did anybody understand him completely? And how could she be angry at the father of her unborn baby... she just couldn't...

How had she ended up pregnant anyway? They'd always worn protection. But then they often got lost in flurries of passion, and the methods of protection that they used weren't always guaranteed to work...

How on earth was she supposed to bring up a young child? Her own childhood had been so terrifying and unhdappy, how was she meant to know what a normal family was like? Who was she meant to go to for support, and advice? She had no-one... neither did Grissom. the only person they knew who had children was Cath, and Sara wasn't that friendly with her... what were they supposed to do?

This whole thing was just so confusing and messed up, that Sara didn't know what to do.

* * *

It was late when Grissom got in. He had managed to get that genius brain of his thinking rationally, and he had realised that it wasn't Sara's fault. Nobody should be blamed, but if anybody had to, really it should be him.

He had managed to calm down. He knew what he had to say to Sara, but he half expected her to be asleep, as he opened the door, letting himself in.

As he walked inside, he heard the sounds he dreaded. His beloved Sara, sobbing her heart out. He let out a shaky sigh, trying to compose himself, as he wandered into the bedroom to find Sara crying so hard her whole body was shaking.

" Honey, " he said quietly, perching on the edge of the bed. " Listen Sara. I'm sorry about earlier. I wasn't thinking right. I'm so so sorry."

Sara threw herself into his lap. She couldn't be mad at him. He swallowed hard. He couldn't be mad at her either. He lifted her into a sitting position, still in his lap, and wrapped his arms round her as tightly as he could without hurting her.

" What to we do?" Sara sobbed. " I can't have an abortion now, and I can't put our child into the foster care system, knowing what it's like, and what it does to you... I'm scared..."

" God, me too Sara," he let out a soft sigh. " But we're gonna be okay. I promise you. I'm not gonna let anything happen to us. I swear."

" But I just... becuase of what my Dad was like, and how he hurt us, I'm even more scared. I don't want us to be like that," she cried into him, and he softly kissed the top of her head.

" I would never lay a hand on _you_, let alone an innocent child," he whispered to her. " Okay?" She nodded. " There wego. It's gonna be alright Sara. It is. We can do this. If we can major in our subjects at University, we can raise a baby."

" Raising a baby isn't like university Gil," Sara cried.

" Oh, yeah, I know, but I mean... we're not stupid. We can work out how to do it," he replied.

" Promise?" Sara sounded just like a little girl, and it completel broke Grissom's heart as he nodded.

" I promise you Sara," he replied. " I think the first step to being good parents would be living in the same house, huh? Move in with me Sara."

Sara gasped and looked up at him.

" Gil, I... move in with you?!" she asked...

* * *

Right. So they're now saying they're going to be okay. Will she say yes?? Well... if Grissom asked you to move in with you, who **wouldn't** say yes?!?!?! Lol - anyway.

Any suggestions on what to name the baby? Boy and girl names. I'm keeping the gender a secret... mwahaha... LLOOLL!!! x


	9. Chapter 9

" Gil, I... move in with you?!" she asked...

" Yeah. I love you, and now that we're having a baby, it would be the most stupid thing ever, not to move in, wouldn't it," he nodded. " So?"

" Uh... Gil... I... wow," she nodded, pausing for a second, looking away, and then she nodded. " Yeah... I'll move in with you..."

" Really?" Grissom grinned.

" Really really," Sara giggled.

" Oh, wow," it was Grissom's turn to look away. Then he turned back round, laughing, and he pushed Sara back onto the bed, kissing her passionately. " I love you, beautiful."

" I love you too, handsome," she beamed.

* * *

2 months later, and Sara was showing signs of the tiny, fragile life inside of her, so she had started to wear baggier clothes. Nobody had mentioned anything, because Sara had never been the tight, low-cut top kind of girl.

She was sitting in the break-room, eating an apple, when Grissom walked in, looking a bit embarrassed.

" Hey," she smiled.

" Hey," he nodded, pouring himself a cup of Greg's Blue Hawaiin coffee.

" What's up?" she asked.

" Oh, uh.. nothing," he shook his head, sitting down on the seat opposite his girlfriend.

" Pants of fire," Sara smirked.

" Okay... yeah.. you got me," he nodded. " So I was thinking, and..."

" Ah, right, and now you've got a sore head," Sara grinned cheekily.

" Ha ha, very funny," he rolled his eyes. " No, seriously, listen. I was thinking, and I decided that I would go and get this..."

He reached into the inside of his pocket and pulled out a little black box.

" What is it?" she asked curiously, taking another bite of apple.

" Here," he slid it across the table and she stopped it, putting her apple down and opening up the box to find a small silver ring with a small diamond in it, sitting securely in the box.

" Uh... Gil?" she looked up at him, bewildered.

" Well, you know, it would be a lot easier if we were... uh... you know... married... when we had the baby, so there qould be no confusion of names, and things like that, and uh... well, Sara... I was wondering... if you'd perhaps like to... you know, marry me?" he went bright red the instant he said the words.

Sara started to choke on her apple, and when she recovered, she sat in shock for a few minutes, spluttering.

" Oh... my... god..." she said quietly.

" Is that good, or bad?" Grissom asked.

" Uh.. let's just..." Sara picked the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger.

" You..." Grissom's jaw hit the flooor.

" Yes, I'd love to," Sara giggled.

" Oh god..." Grissom ran his hands over his face. " Oh... Sara!"

They grinned at eachother, stopping as the rest of the team traipsed in, ready for start of shift. They shared a look, and Sara nodded as she hid her hand under the table, and Grissom stood up.

" No cases tonight guys, you're just gonna have to tie up loose ends," he said.

" Cool," Nick nodded and went to get up, but Grissom held his hand up, shaking his head.

" Sit down and listen, I've got something important to say," he said.

" Oh, naw, Ecklie hasn't said he's gonna split us up again, has he?!" Warrick moaned.

" No. Quiet," Grissom shook his head. " I want you all to keep your mouths shut until I've finished, okay?" He received 4 nods, and a smile from his girl.. his fiancée. " Right. Well, guys, I see you as family, I'm sure you all know that, and uh... well, family should know things... so, uh... as it turns out... I'm getting married..."

" What?!" Catherine almost shouted.

" Married?" Greg asked.

Nick, Warrick and Sara just sat in silence, as Grissom had asked.

" Yeah, and uh... I think you maybe know the person I'm marrying," he nodded.

" Heather?" Greg grinned.

" That Terri woman, that anthropologist or whatever?" Nick asked.

" No. Shush," Grissom shook his head, glancing towards Sara.

" Oh... my... GOD!!!!" Catherine gasped. " It's you!! Her!!! Sara?!?!?!?"

Grissom and Sara looked at eachother, and Sara started laughing.

" Yeah, turns out we've been together for 11 months now..." she giggled.

" ELEVEN?!?!?" Greg spat his coffee out over the table.

" You can clean that up, pal," Grissom said with a smirk. " Yes, Sara and I have been in a relationship for eleven months, since last November. I, uh..."

Sara nodded, and said quietly, " We're living together, in his apartment, with Bruno, the dog he got last July, and soon there's gonna be four of us..."

" 4? Woah... girl, you're pregnant?" Warrick asked, in hushed tones, but he had no idea why.

" Yeah," Sara nodded. " 5 months..."

" My god... Sar, that's fantastic! Congratulations!! You too Griss!" Nick grinned and got up, hugging Sara and shaking his boss' hand.

" Thanks Nicky," Grissom nodded, looking round at Cath, who unlike Warrick and Greg, who were now up congratulating the pair, was sat in her chair, looking at Grissom, motuh hanging open. " Catching flies, huh?"

" Uh... yeah, seems like it," Catherine nodded. " Wow... Gil... you, Sara, married, baby... it's a lot of information."

" I know," Grissom smirked, chuckling as Cath got up and hugged him tightly.

" Wow Mister. You've fairly got your head outta the microscope, haven't you?" she laughed.

" I certainly have," Grissom nodded with a grin.

* * *

So. Engaged now... maybe I'm going in far too huge leaps... I don't know.Tell me what you think. I'll GLADLY accept baby name suggestions for baby Grissom...ideas for the story... suggestions for the title. ANYTHING, really.

Yeah, so.. uh... xxxx


	10. Chapter 10

I had to changed this chapter a bit, because one reader said that it was very very similair to one of hers. So I tried to alter it.. I hope it's still as good.

Right. So, I have no experience of births or maternity hospitals, or anything really... so I'm just going to make it up, and try and be as accurate as possible. Very sorry if I get things wrong.

* * *

Another month later, Gil and Sara were lying in bed, just home from their small, intimate wedding. 

" Are you sure you don't wanna go on honeymoon, Sara?" Grissom asked quietly.

" Yeah, honestly Gil," she nodded. " I just wanna get used to being married, you know, and get back into a routine."

" Okay," he nodded, taking her left hand into his, smiling as he looked at the silver band.

" God, we're married," she giggled.

" I know. It's amazing, huh?" Grissom laughed. " I love you honey."

" I love you too," Sara beamed.

* * *

3 months later, Grissom got home from a long, hard day at work. All he wanted to do was sink into the couch and watch television, but as he stepped into the house, he heard loud moaning and heavy breathing. 

" Sara?" he asked worriedly. " Sara... honey... where are you?"

" Gil... uh... don't come in..." Sara replied quickly. Too quickly.

" No, Sara, seriously, where are you?" Grissom asked.

" I'll be out in a minute," she said and a moment later, she came out, wrapped in a white towel, her hair wet. " Hey..."

She gasped and her face contorted in pain, and Grissom was instantly at her side.

" Sara, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

" Nothing..." she took a deep breath, eyes filling up.

" Pants on fire," he smiled slightly, and she looked into his eyes and smiled.

" Okay... I ... I think the baby's coming Gil," she said quietly.

" Oh... uh... right, yeah... uh..." the blood drained from Grissom's face, and he paused. " Okay... well... uh... I'll go and get a top and things for you, and then we can get going.. yeah?"

" Uhu," Sara nodded, sitting down on the couch. " Ow... owch... HURRY _UP_ GIL!"

" Oh... sorry," he mentally shook himself and ran through to the bedroom, grabbing a top, underwear, and a pair of black trousers, and then he ran through, helping her to get dressed, and then he bolted out the door, only to hear Sara screaming at him.

" GIL GRISSOM!!! GET BACK HERE!!!! I CAN'T WALK LIKE THIS!!!" she shouted.

Grissom closed his eyes, shaking his head, running back through, scooping Sara up into his arms and helping her into the car.

He was getting into the car when she screamed again.

" THE FUCKING DOOR GIL!!!" she shouted.

He looked round, and the front door was lying wide open.

" Shit..." he muttered under his breath, hopping out and closing the door, locking it, running back to the car.

He reached down to start the engine, but he couldn't see the keys, and he looked round at the door, and the keys were dangling rfom the lock.

" God **DAMNIT**!" he sighed and got out, grabbed the keys, and got back into the car. " Right... you're here... I have the keys... we can go now?"

" **HURRY IT UP GIL**!" Sara screamed, making Grissom jump, and he started the engine and sped off.

Up at the hospital, Sara was rushed in, 9cms dilated. At 10cms, she would have to push.

" **THIS IS YOUR FUCKING FAULT! I HATE YOU**!!" Sara screamed.

" What?!" Grissom was shocked. " Sara... I'm sorry. If I could do this for you, I would, you know that..."

" **YOU'RE ONLY SAYING THAT BECAUSE YOU KNOW THAT YOU WILL NEVER, EVER BE ABLE TO!! IF YOU HAD THE CHOICE, YOU WOULDN'T BE SAYING THAT, WOULD YOU?!"** Sara slapped his arm.

" Ow! Sara! That hurt! Stop it!" Grissom exclaimed.

"**_ THAT HURT?! WHAT ABOUT THIS? YOU THINK THIS IS A WALK IN THE PARK?_**!" Sara slapped him again, and he jumped, holding his arm.

She continued to slap him, and then she resorted to punching him, over and over and over again.

" Sara! Stop it!" Grissom shouted.

" **_NO!! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!!!!"_** she screamed. " **_IF I WANT TO HURT YOU I DAMN WELL WILL_**!!!" and with that she resumed punching him.

" Right, Sara, that is **_IT_**!! I am outta here!" Grissom exclaimed, standing up and walking out.

" _**THAT'S RIGHT! TYPICAL GIL FUCKING GRISSOM! WHEN THE GOING GETS TOUGH, HE TAKES HIMSELF OUT OF THE SITUATION AND DISTANCES HIMSELF!! YEAH, YOU GO IF YOU WANT TO!!! SEE IF I CARE!! I CAN DO THIS ON MY OWN YOU BIG SHIT**_!!!" Sara screamed.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sara's doctor, Dr. McGinley, came striding along to find Grissom pacing furiously up and down outside the room.

" Mr Grissom," she said. " Why aren't you in there? Sara needs you at a time like this..."

" Please, call me Gil," Grissom sighed, running his ahnds over his face. " She kept on hitting me. She slapped me, loads of times, and then she started punching me, so I had to leave. I just... I didn't know if I could have held my temper if she had kept hitting me."

" I'm sure she didn't mean to upset you," Dr. McGinley smiled slightly. " She's in extreme pain, and she's panicking. She wants somebody else to be in pain to, probably because she doesn't want to seem stupid. She's lashing out at you, because she knows that you're one of the only people who won't walk out on her because of that. Come in with me."

" Uh... no... I'd rather my baby had parents," Grissom shook his head. " If I go in there, we'll end up fighting, and god knows we're both hot-heads if provoked."

" Okay. Well, is there anything I can tell her?" Dr. McGinley smiled.

" Yeah... uh... say... say... uh..." Grissom sighed, recalling the time he was on the phone to the florists, trying to think of a sentiment for the card on the plant he was sending to Sara. " No... no... it's fine thank you."

" Sure?" Dr. McGinley asked, and Grissom nodded, so she headed inside.

* * *

Sara was lying in bed, screaming at the nurse, who looked a bit flabbergasted. 

" Sara," Dr. McGinley took her left hand in both of hers. " Sara, listen to me, you need to calm down, if for nobody but the baby's sake."

" Calm down?!" Sara was away to start ranting, but she started crying instead.

" Okay," Dr. McGinley nodded. " Gil's outside."

" He's a spineless coward. God **_knows _**why I married him!"," she sighed.

" He has your best interests at heart, you know," the doctor said.

" Yeah, right..." Sara glared at the nurse.

" Sara, I can tell that the man loves you," Dr. McGinley stated.

" Oh, I don't care!" Sara shouted. " Will you just..." Sara screamed out in pain, then bit her bottom lip, closing her eyes, screwing up her face. " Leave me alone... please..."

" Okay," Dr. McGinley nodded and went back outside the room. " Gil..."

" Oh, god, has something happened?" Grissom asked worriedly.

" No, no, nothing's changed. It's just that.. well, I know you say you and Sara will end up fighting if you go back in there, but I think that you should go in." Dr. McGinley shook her head.

" Oh, right, yeah. And that'll do the world of good for our baby, " Grissom said sarcastically.

" No, honestly Gil. She's in pain, and it's obvious she thinks she's being weak. She just needs somebody to tell her otherwise," Dr. McGinley stated.

" I can't," Grissom shook his head.

" Yes you can," Dr. McGinley nodded. " You could really let yourself miss the birth of your child just because you don't want to involve yourself in all that in there?"

" I didn't say that!" Grissom argued.

" No, you're right, you didn't... but I can tell," Dr. McGinley stated. " Either go in or try and live with yourself for missing out."

" I..." Grissom didn't know what to say to that.

Dr. McGinley smiled slightly and opened the door for him. He paused, opening his mouth to speak, but then after a moment he closed it again, sighed, nodded and slowly walked in.

" Sara..." he said quietly.

" **_OH, BACK FOR SOME MORE ARE WE_**?!" she screamed at him.

" No, Sara..." Grissom started, but was interrupted by a pillow being flung right into his face.

He took a deep breath, counted to ten, picked the pillow up off the floor and walked over to Sara's bedside. She tried to start hitting him again, but he grabbed her wrists, and after a few minutes of struggling, Sara realised that he was far too strong for her to win against, and she just gave up.

" Why are you in here? You left," she said quietly, looking away from Grissom.

" I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left. It's just that, you were hitting me, and you know what I can get like... and I just... I didn't want to end up fighting with you," Grissom admitted softly.

" Yeah, right," Sara laughed incredulously.

Grissom sighed and said, " Look at me, Sara." She didn't move, so he said it again. " Look at me."

She looked round with a sigh, not meaning to look into his eyes, but doing so, and she just couldn't fight him anymore.

" I know you're scared. I know you're in pain," he said. " It's okay to be scared. I am too. And it's okay to show people that you're hurting. Honestly. It is."

" Like you would know..." she muttered under her breath.

" I know it's rich coming from me. I know," Grissom nodded with a sigh. " But trust me. I may not be good with people, but I know what's acceptable, and showing pain during child-birth definitely is." There was a pause, and then he added with a smirk, " Unless you're a scientologist..."

Sara looked up at him and couldn'thelp but giggle.

" So, are you gonna calm down a bit now?" he asked. " All this stress isn't good for you or the baby, so we don't need to add to it by fighting and rowing, do we?"

" No," Sara shook her head, feeling like a bad little school-girl getting into trouble from her teacher under Grissom's piercing blue gaze.

" Okay, so are we gonna focus on getting our baby in our arms nice and safe?" he asked quietly.

" Yeah," she nodded. " Sorry."

" Don't worry about it," he took hre hand in his, gently kissing her palm. " I love you."

" I love you too," she smiled slightly.

* * *

Half an hour later, Sara was handed her baby son. She immediately started crying, and even Grissom had tears in his eyes.

" Gil, he's got your eyes," Sara beamed.

" Yeah," Grissom laughed.

" Oh, god, he's beautiful," Sara sobbed. " Wow... Gil, thank you so much."

" I... uh... yeah," Grissom nodded, it all sinking in, making him disappear into himself to process it all.

Sara beamed, looking at her husband, knowing exactly what was going on.

* * *

Half an hour later, Grissom had managed to get his speech back, and Sara asked quietly, " What are we gonna call him Gil?" 

" You know what? That never even crossed my mind..." Grissom shook his head, amazed that a name for his child had not even crossed his mind.

" Well, I want him to have Gilbert as his middle name," Sara said.

" Alright," Grissom nodded. " Well, I like... Jacob."

" Naw," Sara shook her head. " I like Sam."

" I don't wanna give my son the same name as Catherine's father," he shook his head.

" Okay. Well... I like... Josh," Sara said.

" Yeah, I guess it's okay," he nodded. " How about we make it Joshua, and we can call him Josh as a nick-name?"

" I like that idea," Sara nodded. " Joshua Gilbert Grissom. That sounds really nice actually..."

" Yeah, it does, huh?" Grissom grinned. " So, our son is called Joshua?"

" Or Josh for short," Sara smiled.

" Joshua means God is my salvation," Grissom said. " It's Hebrew. Joshua led the Israelites into the promised land."

" I like it," Sara smiled.

The happy family sat for ages, in the warm, cosy atmosphere of their hospital room, Grissom and Sara in awe of the tiny life they had created together, basking in the new parent-ness they had found.


	11. Chapter 11

So. Little Joshua Grissom has been born. Now comes all the happiness of sickness, nappies and lack of sleep. MWAHAHAAAAAAAA!! lol.

* * *

It was day two of little Joshua Gilbert Grissom's life, and his very noisy, curious extended family arrived.

Catherine was first in, carrying a bag full of baby clothes to dress him in. Behind her was Greg, with a box, containing a baby bouncer. Behind him was Warrick and Nick, with a joint bought baby stroller, and then in came Brass, with a bottle of scotch and a couple of packets of pain killers.

" Oh, my god guys! He's gorgeous!" Catherine cooed.

" Woah... Griss... who knew your genes were so good!!" Greg grinned, earning him a glare from Grissom, which certainly shut him up.

" Hey, guys, you think I could teach him to play football when he's older?" Nick asked.

" Yeah, I'll help Nicky with that," Warrick nodded.

" I'll let you sleep on my couch," Jim said quietly, chuckling as he saw the look on Grissom's face. " Only joking pal. You'll be fine."

" My god... he's beaautiful!" Catherine shook her head. " Can I hold him?"

" Sure, go ahead," Sara grinned, and Grissom watched carefully as Catherine gently picked him up.

" Oh, wow..." Catherine shook her head. " Have you got a name for him yet?"

" Yeah, Joshua Gilbert Grissom," Sara smiled, Grissom unable to react, too busy watching his son like an eagle.

" Cool. That mean we can call him Josh?" Nick asked.

" Yeah, you sure can," Sara nodded.

" Gil, I'm not gonna drop him," Catherine smiled.

" Oh.. uh.. yeah... I know," Grissom nodded.

" Can I hold him?" Greg asked.

" No you damn well can't!" Grissom exclaimed.

" Woah... Griss! Sorry!" Greg apologised.

Grissom sighed, but then looked at Sara and said quietly, " Sorry Greg."

" Yeah, okay," Greg nodded, and everybody except Grissom started laughing.

* * *

Later that night, Grissom was fast asleep on the couch in the room, but Sara and Josh were both very wide awake.

" Oh, Josh, baby," she sighed, a smile on her face. " You really do look like your Daddy, you know that? I just hope you're a little bit better with people... I mean, yeah, he's a great person once you get to know him, but he doesn't let anybody in. That's the problem. I'm gonna try my hardest to show you how to be a bit more open. I know I'm not the best either, but I'm gonna try."

Josh looked back up at her, blinking his big blue eyes, and Sara giggled.

" You're so gorgeous," she smiled. " I love you so much baby... and your Daddy does too..."

She smiled, tracing her finger across his forehead and down his cheek. She was in complete heaven now.

* * *

So all is happy and good with the Grissoms. Will it last??? We shall find out soon... as always, reviews would be welcome!!! x 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. Thanks, everybody, for the reviews, they make me smile ( a huge, big grin of a smile too) !!!!

* * *

Grissom and Sara were at home, both having taken time off to get to know their son, and Grissom was cooking dinner while Sara cradled Josh, when there was a knock at the door. 

Grissom frowned, wiping his hands on the dish-towel and throwing it over his shoulder as he walked to the door.

He opened it to find Nick and Greg on the other side.

" HEY!" Greg said loudly.

" Shut up G!! The baby might be asleep!!" Nick nudged him.

" You shut up!" Greg nudged him back.

" No, you..." Nick started, before Grissom interrupted him.

" GUYS!" Grissom exclaimed. " Josh isn't asleep, but just... calm down, alright?"

" Yeah, sorry Griss," Nick nodded.

" Yeah, sorry," Greg nodded.

" I'm guessing you wanna come in?" Grissom asked and the two younger men nodded. " Alright. But no shouting and screaming or anything. I want you to act your ages, not your shoe sizes, capiche?"

" Yeah," Nick nodded.

" We'll be good Grissom. We swear," Greg nodded, and Grissom sighed, shaking his head, walking off, back down the hall and back into the kitchen.

" Gil? Who is it?!" Sara shouted, just as he walked back in.

" SURPRISE!" Greg yelled as he jumped in.

" Greg! Shut up!" Nick nudged Greg, who gasped and covered his mouth with his hands.

" Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Sara laughed. Greg was obviously drunk... or at least slightly tipsy. He was normally weird, but not this weird.

" Well, the G-man and I just went for a drink - I only had coke, he had two beers - and he kept nagging me to take him over here to see the 'lil man, and eventually I agreed cus he promised he'd se... uh... shoot some hoops... with me..." Nick blushed.

" Oh... wow!!! You guys... uh... shoot hoops together, huh?" Sara bit her bottom lip to try and stop herself from bursting out laughing.

" Yeah, it's cool, right? I mean, of course, Nicky's better, but you know, being bottom I don't gotta do an awful lot of work and... what's that look for Nicky?" Greg asked, wobbling slightly.

" You just said being bottom... Greg, you have no idea how much I wanna kill you right now..." Nick went bright red.

" OH!! OOPS!!!" Greg gasped and covered his mouth with his hands again.

" Hey, guys, don't worry about it. I had my suspicions," Sara laughed.

" You did?" Nick was gob-smacked. " But... uh... how?"

" Well, you know, just... female intuition," Sara shrugged.

" Oh... right..." Nick nodded. " So. Anyway. How is the 'lil man?"

" He's great," Sara smiled. " Yeah. He's got into a little bit of a routine, we kinda know when he's gonna wake up and need fed, so we can schedule who's gonna feed him and when."

" Cool. Is he, like... laid-back, or what?" Nick asked, taking up Sara's offer to sit on the couch next to her.

" Oh, so far he's like him," Sara gestured to Grissom.

" Oh, gooooooodddddd," Greg whined, glancing at Grissom, who shot him a look that, if looks could have killed, would have Greg cold on the floor in an instant. " Oh.. yeah... right...sorry... YAY!!!"

Nick punched his arm as he sat down in the middle of Nick and Sara.

" Guys, Gil's just cooking dinner. You don't mind if we eat, do you?" Sara asked.

" No, sure," Nick shook his head, clapping his hand over Greg's mouth to shut him up.

" Do you want some coffee?" Sara asked.

" Yeah, please Sara," Nick nodded.

" Sure," Sara smiled, putting Josh down in his car seat, which lay on the floor infront of where she had been sitting, and got up to get the guys some coffee.

She stood beside Grissom while the kettle was boiling, and she grabbed a bit of asparagus, slowly eating it, watching as Grissom paused, looked up and smiled at her. She smiled back, swallowed the mouthful, just as Grissom leaned forward and kissed her lovingly.

" I love you," he whispered, looking into her eyes.

She beamed back and replied, " I love you too."

" This is almost ready. You wanna get the plates and cutlery out?" he asked quietly.

" Sure," she nodded and got the plates, forks, and knives out.

* * *

Later on, Grissom was sitting in his chair, glasses perched on his nose, reading a forensics journal, and Sara was sitting on the couch, watching the news, while Nick and Greg cooed over a sleeping Josh. 

" Hey, Nick, you ever wanted one of these?" Greg asked.

" A baby? Sure I have," Nick nodded. " Why you ask?"

" Well, I just... doesn't matter, "Greg put on a laugh, shaking his head.

* * *

That night, about an hour after Nick and Greg had left, Grissom and Sara took Josh through to the bedroom, to put him to bed. 

Sara put him in his cot, and both parents leaned on the side of the cot, gazing at their son for a while.

" He's gorgeous, isn't he?" Sara smiled.

" Yeah," Grissom nodded. " We're a fantastic family now, huh? You, me, Josh and Bruno."

" Yep," Sara beamed, and they looked into eachother's eyes.

" How about you let me show you how much I love you honey?" he smirked.

" I think I may know already... but yeah... go ahead," she laughed, and he picked her up, laying her down on the bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Grissom had been out walking Bruno, and when he walked back up the path, he went to knock on the door, but it swung open, and he froze.. pasuing before he walked in.

" Sara?" he shouted. No reply. " Sara, honey, the door was open!!"

" Gil..." he heard a quiet little moan, and he let go of Bruno, running to the source of the noise.

Sara lay in their bedroom, a gash on her forehead, alone.

" Sara!! What happened?! Where's Josh?!" Grissom asked worriedly.

" Kyle..." Sara whispered.

" Kyle? Who's Kyle?" Grissom frowned.

" Gil... Kyle Sweeney..." she croaked before closing her eyes.

" Oh.. god, Sara..., no, come on honey," he felt for a pulse as he grabbed his phone from his pocket. " Okay, stay with me Sar... Yeah, I need an ambulance, my wife's been attacked..."

* * *

Brass arrived with the ambulance, and he said to Grissom, " Gil, what's going on here?" 

" Sara... I... I was out walking the dog and I came back and the door was open, and I... Sara was lying on the floor, and Josh isn't here... and I..." Grissom was out of his mind with worry. His eyes filled up and he shut them, running his hands over his face, letting out a long sigh.

" Okay. Did she say anything?" Brass quickly jotted it down.

" Uh... no..." Grissom shook his head. " Wait! Jim, she did... she said Kyle!" Realisation suddenly hit Grissom. " Kyle Sweeney! Her ex-boyfriend... damn it!!"

" Wait.. that kid I arrested for punching you?" Brass asked.

" Yeah, him. He's got Josh!" Grissom exclaimed as Sara was lifted into the ambulance. " Jim, I need to go with Sara. Please, get the team on this... I don't want anybody else to work this one."

" Okay," Brass nodded. " I'll call you..." Grissom nodded and headed to the ambulance. " Hey, and Gil?" Grissom looked round. " It's gonna be alright. I promise."

" I hope so Jim, I really do," Grissom let out a sigh and climbed into the ambulance with Sara.

* * *

Brass then sprang into action. He called out the graveyard shift, and he sent out a radio for a guy, around the age of 35, by the name of Kyle Sweeney. He had a previous record - assault on an officer - and he may have had a 4 month old baby boy with him, named Joshua Grissom

* * *

The night shift arrived, and Brass told them what was what, and he took Catherine with him and headed up to get the Grissoms' whole statement for proper this time.

The guys started to process the scene. Greg took the exterior, and Warrick and Nick took the interior.

" Man, you never think this is gonna happen to somebody you care about," Nick sighed.

" I know. It's harsh, huh? I mean, I just saw the kid yesterday, when Sara took him in to the lab, to give Grissom that sandwich, and now Josh is missing, in the hands of a complete lunatic, and Sara's in hospital," Warrick shook his head. " It's just not right. Sara and Griss don't deserve this."

" Does anybody deserve this, Rick?" Nick sighed.

" Naw, I guess not, but come on man, they've spent their lives catching these bastards, and now they've fallen victim," Warrick sighed while crouching down to get a swab of the blood on the bedroom carpet.

" I dunno how Griss is gonna cope," Nick sighed.

" Cath and Brass'll keep him going," Warrick stated.

" Yah, but I mean... you just wanna go and beat the crap outta that, Kyle Sweeney, or whatever his name is, dontcha?" Nick said angrily.

" I feel ya Nicky, but we just gotta focus on getting the evidence, and then we can let Grissom and Brass beat the crap outta him instead," Warrick nodded.

" Yeah, we need to find him, and Josh. Poor 'lil man, stuck with that nut-job," Nick sighed.

* * *

Up at the hospital, Sara was conscious. Despite the nasty looking gash on her head, she just had a concussion, nothing major, but she and Grissom were sitting panicking.

" I'm so so sorry Gil," she sobbed. " I should have kept Josh safe. Now Kyle's got him, and god knows what he's gonna do!"

" No, honey, listen, this isn't your fault," Grissom squeezed her hand tightly.

" Yes it is Gil!" Sara shouted just as Brass and Catherine walked in.

" Hey," Bras said gruffly. " Greg, Nick and Warrick are working the scene. I got officers looking for that scum-bag right now. We just need to take your statements for real, and then Sara, Cath needs to lok you over for evidence, kay?"

The Grissoms nodded, and Sara started.

" Josh was asleep, in his cot. We'd just moved the cot through before Gil went out to walk Bruno, because Josh hasn't been sleeping well lately. There was a knock at the door, and I figured Gil had forgotten something, so I went and opened it... stupid, I know, but I didn't even look... and Kyle burst in. I tried to shut the door on him, but he just barged in. He grabbed my arms and pulled me through to the bedroom. I think he was gonna rape me, but then he saw Josh, and I saw this look in his eye, as if he was forming some sort of evil plan... and I screamed, and I tried to get to Josh. Kyle was beating me, so I grabbed his shirt, and I scratched his cheek, but he just took the lamp, from the dresser, and hit me with it, that's how I got this, and I just... I saw him take Josh, but I was on the floor, and I couldn't get up..." Sara started to sob, and Grissom put his arms round her, rocking her gently from side to side.

" Okay. And who's Kyle?" Brass asked.

" Kyle... Kyle Sweeney. My ex-boyfriend. He's the one you arrested for hitting Gil," Sara said quietly.

" Okay," Brass nodded. " Gil?"

" I already told you what happened Jim," Grissom said angrily.

" I need you to tell me again, Gil," Brass said.

" I just told you, god damnit!!" Grissom stood up, advancing on Brass, who looked completely unfazed.

" Sit down, Gil," he said, and Grissom paused, before sitting down, completely breaking down.

Sara tried to comfort him, but she couldn't reach, so Catherine went round, taking her best friend into her arms.

" It's okay Gil. We'll find him. It's gonna be okay Gil, I promise," she whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

Grissom was sitting with Sara in her hospital room the next day, when his phone rang.

" Gil! You're not even meant to have that on in here!" Sara exclaimed.

" I don't care," he shook his head, looking at the display, seeing Brass's name and answering. " Grissom."

" Gil, we've got sight of him. We're gonna get him," Brass said.

" Where?" Grissom asked.

Brass told him where, and he gave Sara a kiss goodbye, and rushed downstairs, finding his car and speeding off to the location. When he arrived, Brass came and met him.

" That house over there. Number 45," Brass pointed. " He's in there. We're waiting for him to come out, and we've got cars ready to pursue if he runs when we show ourselves."

Grissom nodded, getting ready to run after the bastard who had his son.

* * *

Around 5 minutes later, Kyle Sweeney walked out of the house, and Brass stepped forward. 

" Hey, Sweeney, remember me?" Brass shouted.

Kyle paused and then started running away. Grissom shot up and ran as fast as he ever had. He had no idea how he was managing to run so fast, without his knees hurting him.. it must have been some adrenaline rush... or the sheer insinct to protect his son.

Kyle ran into another house, and Grissom followed him. He was trying to climb over a fence as Grissom got out, and Nick appeared from nowhere and pulled him off the fence, throwing him to the ground.

" Where's Josh?!" Nick asked.

" Who?!" Kyle asked breathlessly, looking up at Nick.

" Don't lie. You'll just make things worse for yourself," Nick said quietly. " Tell us where he is."

" Who the hell is Josh?!" Kyle, and suddenly Grissom was upon him. " Oh.. hey, I know you!! You're the guy I punched!! How is that jaw, huh? Still giving you trouble sometimes, huh, old timer?!"

" Shut the fuck up," Grissom grabbed Kyle by the throat, picking him up and throwing his back against the wooden fence, getting a groan out of him.

" What the hell old man?!" Kyle screamed.

" Tell me where my son is," Grissom increasd his grip on the guy's throat, making him go red.

" Your son?" Kyle choked out, and then a grin spread across his face. " Why should I tell?"

Grissom hit Kyle over the head, and he coughed, trying to get Grissom off him, but he wouldn't budge.

" If you want to walk away from this alive, you'll tell me," Grissom warned.

" Yeah, sure," Kyle laughed.

Grissom drove his fist into Kyle's stomach, winding him completely. " Tell me where he is," Kyle shook his head, earning himself another blow to the stomach. " Where the fuck is he."

" Get off me and I'll tell you!" Kyle coughed.

Grissom paused before letting him go.

" Sucker!" Kyle laughed and bolted back inside, Grissom and Nick in hot pursuit.

Upstairs, in a small room, Kyle picked Josh up, holding a gun to his head.

" Woah.. you don't wanna do that Kyle," Nick shook his head.

" I don't care. I don't," Kyle shook his head. " That's what scares you, isn't it, old man?"

Grissom could only stare at Josh as he bawled his little eyes out.

" Now, either you listen to me, or the kid dies," Kyle warned.

" Okay, we'll listen," Nick nodded.

" Good choice," Kyle grinned. " Sara was mine, old man. She was gonna come with me, that day. But oh no, you had to interrupt, didn't you? Sara loved me. She still does. She wants me, not you..."

Nick made a sudden movement, distracting Kyle, who started ranting at Nick, so Grissom quickly moved behind Kyle and hit him over the head, so that he fell forwards onto the bed. Josh landed next to him, and Kyle instantly shot towards Grissom.

He let out a scream of pain, and Nick looked round, terrified. Grissom was holding his arm.

" Griss..." Nick said worriedly.

" I'm alright," Grissom nodded and Nick ran over to Kyle, kicking him down on the floor. Kyle fired another shot, but it hit the wall behind Nick, who wrestled the gun out of his hand, kicking it over to the other side of the room.

Grissom rushed over to Josh, picking him up with his good arm, and Nick shouted down for the cops to come up.

They did, and when Kyle was under control, Nick took Josh from Grissom, who instantly put his hand to his arm, letting out a yelp of pain as he put pressure on the wound.

* * *

At the hospital, Grissom and Josh were both checked over. Josh was completely fine, absolutely no harm had been done to the little boy. The bullet was removed from Grissom's arm, and he was bandaged up and put in a sling, given some pain medication, and declared fine to go.

He had to speak to Brass and give his account of the events, but Brass assured him everything would be okay, that there would be no investigation into his or Nick's actions, and then Grissom was allowed to go and collect Josh.

* * *

Up in Sara's room, Catherine was sitting with her, reassuring her, when Grissom knocked on the door, shifting Josh immediately back to his good arm.

Both women looked round, and Catherine's eyes filled up, and Sara started sobbing with joy.

" Gil!" Catherine laughed and went over, kissing his cheek, and then kissing Josh lovingly. " What happened to your arm?!"

" Oh, the bastard shot at me, but I'm fine," he shook his head. " Apparently he didn't know what to do with Josh when he got him. He didn't touch him, or so it looks."

" Oh, god, Gil," Catherine cried into his shoulder. " We were both so worried!"

Gil smiled slightly, and gave Josh to her as he headed over to Sara.

" Are you alright?" he asked softly.

" Yeah," she cried. " Are you?"

" I'm fine," Grissom kissed her forehead. " Don't worry about me."

" Thank you for saving Josh," she cried.

" Nick had a hand in it," Grissom smiled. " But yeah... you don't need to mention it. He's my son too. I'm not just gonna let Kyle hurt him, am I ?"

" God, I love you Gil," she cried.

" I know you do. I love you too," Grissom nodded, holding her tightly for a moment until Catherine came over and placed Josh inbetween them, and then left, closing the door behind her.

" Oh, hey," Sara sobbed as she held Josh. " Baby, I am so, so sorry, I never ever meant to let that bad man take you away. I'm never going to let anything like this happen again. I promise you baby. I love you, and Daddy loves you too. We'll have to make sure you know that your Daddy saved your life when you were a little baby. Gil, thank you so much..."

" Like I said, don't mention it," he smiled slightly, kissing Josh, and then Sara, and they stayed in that room, cuddled together for ages, never wanting anything like this to ever, ever happen to them again, trying to calm down, just wanting to be together after being separated and hurt in the past two days.

* * *

I hope the last two chapters have been to everybody's satisfaction. I'm not too sure about them... I don't know. REVIEWS MY FELLOW WONDERFUL GSR SHIPPERS??? X


	15. Chapter 15

It was exactly a month after Josh had been kidnapped by Kyle Sweeney. Grissom had been off on sick leave, because of his arm, and then he'd taken a week of holidays .

On the last night before he went back to the lab, Catherine had invited Grissom and Sara over to hers for a meal, so Sara had called Nick, who had agreed to look after Josh for them.

Grissom was ready, wearing a black shirt and black cargo pants, but Sara was still getting her make-up on when there was a knock at the door.

" Gil! Get that will you?!" Sara shouted.

" Yeah, I'm on my way!!" he shouted back, headig to the door, opening it and being faced by Nick, and Greg standing behind him, a brown paper bag in his arms.

" Hey Nick," Grissom smiled, letting Nick in, and Greg was going in too, but Grissom stood infront of him, and Greg walked right infront of him, his face getting buried right in Grissom's chest.

" Woah.. Griss man! You smell goooood!" Greg exclaimed.

" Yeah..." Grissom gave him a funny look. " What you doing here??"

" Oh, yeah, Griss, sorry, I didn't want to leave him on his own with a bottle of beer," Nick stated.

" Leave him on his own?" Sara appeared from nowhere carrying Josh.

" Yeah, you see, since you guys are here, we kinda live together," Greg said from behind Grissom, who moved to let him in, closing the door behind him, and wlaking into the kitchen to finish off his glass of water, and Nick went bright red.

" Oh, hey, that's nothing to get embarrassed about Nicky," Grissom shook his head.

" Gil," Sara walked over and whispered in his ear, " They're LIVING together..."

Grissom paused to process the information, and then his jaw hit the floor. To him, Nick wasn't the type to be gay... Greg, yeah, sure, he was certainly queer, if only in the weird sense, but not Nick. No way - the big Texan jock-type had had a load of girlfriend, even having sex with a murder victim at one point.

" Listen, Grissom, we won't make it obvious or anything, don't worry about it," Nick shook his head.

" No... uh...no, sure. I didn't... sorry, Nicky. I disn't mean to react like that there, I'm really sorry," Grissom's brain started working again. " I just didn;t expect you to be... that way inclined..."

" Oh, right, yeah, well, neither did I," Nick smiled slightly. " I was still in the closest except for Greggo until yesterday night... and then his Mom found out... but luckily she's a gay rights supporter... so not too bad there."

" Yeah, okay, well.. yeah," Grissom nodded, not quite knowing what to say, so deciding to shut up.

* * *

Later on, Grissom and Sara arrived at Catherine's house, and Grissom knocked on the door, only to hear snippets of a shouted conversation between Catherine and Lindsey. 

" Lindsey... door... now," they heard Catherine scream/

" Why... You... making out... Warrick!!" they heard Lindsey scream back, and they exchanged a confused glance, and then Lindsey opened the door.

" Hey Sara. Hey Uncle Gil," Lindsey smiled.

" Good evening Lindsey," Grissom smiled as Lindsey hugged him and he kissed the top of her head. " How are you?"

" I'm alright. You can come in... Mom and Warrick will be down in a minute..." she sighed.

" Your Mom and Warrick?" Sara asked curiously.

" Yeah, well.. I uh... probably shouldn't tell you this, but they're upstairs making out..." Lindsey sighed.

" Honestly?!" Sara gasped.

" Yep," Lindsey nodded. " He's got lipstick on his collar.. check it out.."

Grissom and Sara laughed as they headed in.

Downstairs, Catherine appeared first, her hair messed up, no lipstick on, which was rare for her.

" Oh, hey guys," she smiled.

Then Warrick appeared, and right enough, he had a lipstick mark on his collar.

" Woah, Rick, what's with pink mark on your shirt?" Sara asked as Grissom tried to hide his smirk.

" Oh... well... uh... I... was eating... a...drinking... uh..." Warrick blushed, glancing at Catherine.

" Yeah, so what. Him and I are seeing eachother. You got a problem with that?!" Catherine, always confident, asked.

" No, no way," Sara shook her head, and Grissom couldn't hold it in anymore, he started sniggering.

" Gil shut up, or I really will seriously kill you!!" Catherine warned.

" Sorry Cath," Grissom bit his bottom lip so he didn't laugh any more.

* * *

At the Grissom household, Nick was sitting next to Greg on the couch, Greg holding Josh in his arms.

" He's gorgeous, huh?" Greg grinned.

" Yep. Just like Uncle Greggo," Nick grinned.

" Shut up," Greg giggled like a little school-girl. " So, what are your thought on kids?"

" Well... I dunno. I used to want kids, but now... yeah, I love kids, but it wouldn't be the easiest bringing up a kid as a gay parent," Nick replied.

" I think we could do it," Greg nodded.

Nick sat back with a sigh, contemplating it, just as Bruno trotted through and laid himself down at Nick's feet.

" Well, Greg, Bruno was the boss man's baby, and then him and Sara's baby, before Josh was...I reckon a dog would just be like a kid," Nick said.

" Dog, huh?" Greg grinned.

" Yeah, we could go to a dog rescue centre, and we could adopt a dog," Nick nodded.

" You really think so?" Greg as getting excited about the prospect of having something both his and Nick's.

" Yeah, I'd like that. What about you G?" Nick grinned.

" Me too," Greg nodded.

* * *

So. I went with somebody's request of some more Nick./Greg stuff. I probably made a mess of it.. I don't know, and yeah, I don't know if the Cath/Warrick Yo! Bling thing was convincing... I'm sure you'll tell me, my faithful companions in fanfiction. x 


	16. Chapter 16

I've no dea if there are any parks in/near Vegas... so for the purpose of this chapter there are. Kay?? Oh, and thank you VERY VERY much for the reveiws, they're all very welcome, and thank you again you wonderful people.

* * *

Grissom and Sara were taking a walk in a park just outside Vegas. Josh was now 1 and 7 months, and he could walk fairly well, with just a few wobbles here and there, and he was walking along, holding one of Daddy's hands and one of Mummy's hands, when he let go of Sara's hand, tugged on Grissom's and pointed to an insect on a plant, saying loudly, " BUG!!" 

" Yeah, that's right! Well done," Grissom laughed. " Little smarty pants."

" It would be kinda hard for him not to be, with you as his Daddy," Sara smirked.

" And you as his Mummy," Grissom winked at her.

" Gil," Sara giggled, blushing a little.

" Sorry," Grissom chuckled at his wife's embarrassment.

" Daddy, ball!" Josh pointed to the football Grissom was carrying in his other hand.

" You wanna play?" Grissom asked, and Josh nodded. Grissom looked up at Sara, who nodded, and they stopped on a large bit of grass. " Okay. Here..." Grissom threw the ball to Josh, and he managed to catch it. " Yay!!!"

* * *

About half an hour later, Grissom, Sara and Josh were just sitting relaxing, Josh sitting inbetween Grissom's legs, his back against his Daddy's chest, and he was clapping Grissom's open hands, when Nick appeared with an awkward looking basset hound with him.

" Nicky!" Sara shouted on him.

He looked over, smiled slightly, and headed over.

" Who's this?" Sara asked with a grin.

" Oh, this is Snooky," Nick replied.

" Snooky?" Sara asked.

" Yeah.. Greg chose it," Nick sighed.

" Speaking of Greg, where is he?" Sara questioned.

" Oh... well... uh, he's gone back to his Mom and Dad's place... we kinda split up," Nick said.

" Isn't he from California?" Sara frowned.

" Yeah," Nick nodded. " He flew back last night."

" Hang on... I didn't authorise that!" Grissom exclaimed.

" No, apparently Ecklie did..." Nick said quietly.

" Ecklie?! He can't do that. I'm the nighshift supervisor, not him!" Grissom complained. " How the hell can he..."

" Gil," Sara glared at him, and he paused before sighing and shutting up. " Nicky, why did you guys split up."

" Just wasn't working Sar, " Nick shrugged.

" Oh... Nick, I'm so sorry," she stood up and hugged him.

" No, I'll be alright. I'm bi anyway... I realised that last week, so uh.. I'll just find me a nice girl to marry," Nick nodded.

" You sure you're gonna be okay?" Sara asked.

" Yeah, definitely," Nick nodded. " I can cope being buried alive, I can cope breaking up with somebody. He's kinda annoying after a while, with all the crazy shit, and the hyper-activity."

" You can say that again," Grissom muttered.

" Gil!" Sara warned him as she slapped his arm.

" Ow!" he moaned. " Am I not allowed an opinion now?" That earned him another slap, in the exact same place.

" Right, well uh... I gotta go get this little guy back home, and then I'm heading out for a meal with Warrick, and Cath... apparently they got something to tell me," Nick shrugged. " So I'll see you later Griss, and I'll speak to you sometime soon, huh Sara?"

" Yeah, sure Nicky," Sara smiled. " Bye."

Nick smiled with a nod and headed off, talking to Snooky.

" Yeah, bye Nick," Grissom said after.

" Oh, god, that's such a shame..." Sara sighed, leaning into Grissom.

" Yeah, I guess," Grissom nodded.

She let out a long sigh and hugged his arm but he moved.

" Gil..." she looked up at him.

" That's the one you hurt. Now I'll gonna go get us some drinks. I'll be back in a minute," Grissom replied quickly and got up, heading off along the path.

Sara frowned as Josh crawled into her lap instead. Was Grissom annoyed at her? If so - what had she done wrong? She didn't really understand him sometimes.

" Oh, baby, do you understand that Daddy of yours? Because I don't... I mean, is he mad with me?" Sara sighed softly.

* * *

Right terrible, very very weak chapter, I know... oh well... sad fact of life #1 - ups and downs, goods and bads. **This **is one of those 'bads'... reviews still tho please!!!! 


	17. Chapter 17

Grissom got back with two coffees, handing one to Sara.

" Gil, what's wrong?" Sara quizzed.

" Nothing's up," he shook his head.

" Are you sure?" Sara asked.

" Yes, now drop it, will you?" Grissom sighed.

* * *

About two months later, Sara slammed the door as she walked into the house, Josh having just been dropped off at Catherine's house. 

Grissom stopped just in time to avoid being hit in the nose with the door, and he opened it slowly, shaking his head. She was totally over reacting!! She was a friend!! Why would she not believe him?! She really thought he'd cheat on her?!

After about an hour of furious silence, Sara said quietly, " We need to talk Gil."

" No, Sara, we **don't!** There _is_ nothing to talk about!" he slammed his hand on the kitchen counter, then started to walk to the door.

" Sit down. It's just a talk," she kept her voice quiet and even.

He let out a soft sigh and put a smile on. " Okay, darling. Let's talk."

Sara stared into the distance, over his shoulder, for a moment. " Why, Gil?"

" Why what?" he asked.

" Why are you doing this to me?" she asked.

" I'm not doing anything to you Sara," he was trying to keep his cool, but his fists were clenching as he stood there, leaning on the cool, dark green marble kitchen counter.

" Yes you are!! Sara exclaimed. " First there was all of that with her business, and then her kid - that's all fair enough, cinsidering we weren't together then, but then you spend the night at her house after she gets home from hospital after having a client turn round on her, and now this!! Why the helll you do feel the need to spend nights at her house!!"

" Night, Sara!! ONE NIGHT!!!" Grissom shouted.

" You said you were over at Catherine's, god damnit Gil!! You lied!!" Sara replied, keeping her voice low.

* * *

_Earlier that night..._

_" I hope he behaved himself the other night Cath," Sara smiled._

_" The other night?" Catherine asked, confused, and she glanced at Grissom,who had gone bright red. "Oh, uh..."_

_" Oh my god..." Sara gasped. " He wasn't here?!" Catherine glanced at Grissom, and then Sara did the very same, and she screamed, " WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU THEN?!"_

_" Sara, not here... not right now, alright?" Grissom replied quietly._

_" OKAY THEN! COME ON! LET'S GO!" she stormed out, and Catherine glared at Grissom as he followed his wife out._

_" Sara.. just listen to me, alright?" Grissom asked._

_" Oh, yeah, sure, cus this is one explanation I'm gonna love hearing!" she shot back._

_" No, listen, Sara, I... I was over at Heather's," Grissom replied softly._

_" HEATHER'S?!" Sara screamed._

_" Yeah... but I was just checking up on her. She's a friend, and you told me that I was to do what I had to," Grissom said._

_" That was then, Gil!" Sara replied. " Get in the damn car."_

_" Sara..." Grissom started._

_" GET IN!" she screamed, and he did so. _

* * *

" Because I knew what you'd be like if I told you the truth," he replied loudly.

" No, Gil, I maybe would have been a little bit angry, but I would have understood. But you **lied** Gil," Sara said angrily.

" Sara, I..." he shouted, but then paused as he saw the tears welling up in her eyes.

" You have one choice to make Gil. You either drive along this road you've been following for so long, you can drive it until you lose everything, or you can break with the ones you've followed, and we can do this," Sara said quietly.

" What?" he asked.

" You know what I'm saying," she replied.

He paused, shook his head and wandered away, off to his study.

* * *

Half an hour later, Sara walked in and asked, " You just don't care, do you?" 

Grissom looked round, paused and then looked back down at his desk. " I know everybody thinks that. Oh, yeah, Gil Grissom, the guy who doesn't feel. I know that, and the funny thing is.. for a guy who can't feel, that hurts..."

Sara frowned. That didn't answer her question... and he wasn't shouting any longer, he was almost whispering.

" What's that meant to mean?" she asked, confused.

" People say to me, you included, that they wish they were like me, that they didn't feel... that they didn't find themselves getting involved with the victims of a crime, of the families of the victims... but I do. That's what the whole Heather thing is. Yeah, at first she intrigues me... but she lost her daughter. I can't even imagine what that would do to you. And then she was attacked. Not a client gone mad though, like you said... but since I can't feel, I must be cheating on you, right? Well, Sara, you know what? You will never, and I mean **_never _**understand how much I care about you, and Josh. You just will not ever understand how much I love you," he said quietly. " And I know that I shouldn't have lied. I know I hurt you, and for that, I am so so sorry, but I knew that if I had told you, you would have said I was cheating. No, you wouldn't have been a little angry, you would have gone crazy, and no, you wouldn't have understood. I apologise for lying, and for hurting you, but I will **never** apologise for caring about someone, and I will never apologise for going to check to see if a friend is doing alright."

" Oh, god.. Gil..." Sara gasped.

" No, just.. just don't Sara," he stood up, shaking his head, needing to get out of there... to take a drive... to let himself unwind and calm down.

As the door shut, a lone tear trickled down Sara's cheek.

" Gil..." she said quietly. " Oh, god... I... you're right... I wouldn't have understood. Oh... god..."

* * *

This chapter was inspired byt The Fray's song " How To Save A Life ". I was sitting in registration at school and it came on the radio, and I was just like, staright away - Oh!! Yeah!!!. Lol. 

I'm happy with this chapter. Especially Grissom's bit near the end. Hope you all liked it? Reviews please???


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

So.. let us try and keep up the pace, and let's try and carry on from my FAVE part of this whole fic so far - Grissom's speech at the end of the last chapter!!

* * *

Grissom had driven out to Lake Mead. He had parked up on a hill, and was just sitting in his seat, head back against the head-rest. He gazed out over the water, and let out a soft sigh. 

He knew he had messed up - lying to Sara and all - but it did genuinely hurt him when people didn't think he was capable of human emotions. Of course he was. He wouldn't be human otherwise. He hated that he was so bad at expressing himself though. Yeah, it was fine when he was allowed to ramble on about bugs, and bug timelines, but when it came to serious matters, like feelings, he was absolutely hopeless.

He hated to fight with Sara. He loved the woman with every single bit of his ageing body, and he hated to see her unhappy. He hated that it was him who made her unhappy.

He let out another soft sigh, but with this one came tears. First it was one... a lone tear making it's way down his cheek.. then two.. three... and then they just started pouring out.

He sniffed and wiped his eyes, but it didn't help. The onslaught just kept on coming. Eventually he got tired of raising his hand to dry his cheeks every two seconds, so he just folded his arms, hugging himself, and letting sad, silent tears run down is face and fall onto his top.

* * *

At home, Sara was sitting on the chair in the study, sobbing. 

She knew that Grissom had been right. She wouldn't have understood. She would have gone crazy. Yes, he had shown her that he did feel... but sometimes his actions seemed so cold, so selfish, that she seriously doubted it...

Like the time when she had asked if he would go to dinner with her. He had given her a simple " no " accompanied with a look that suggested she was crazy.

To this day she still didn;t know why he had done that. And the time when he'd told her to find a distraction, and she had, but he called her to a scene on hr day off, and when she got there, he told that she was " on her own. Solo." She thought that he'd done that just to annoy her, just to prove a point.

But then... there was that time when there was an explosion at the lab, and he'd called her honey, and called a paramedic over to see to her. And the time he'd told her he needed her, and the time he'd come and took her home after her DUI, without saying a word. And the time she'd opened up to him about her past, and he'd held her hand. And the time that crazy guy at the mental hospital had attacked her, and he'd come right after her, and then listened to her speaking.

There were so many better times than worse times, but the thing was - whenever he pulled her in close, he pushed her away again. It had happened so many times, yet she still kept on getting carried along. She knew she should have just given up on him, long ago... but she never could forget about him, and his piercing blue gaze... and his quiet demeanor... and his intelligence... and the way he spoke to her, on the good days, and the way he looked after her, and protected her... and now, the way he made love to her... the way he held their son... the way he looked at her...

" Damn," she sighed angrily. " God, Sara, you stupid idiot! How could you ever doubt that he cared?! Yeah, sure, he did a lot of things which seemed cold and unthoughtful, but it was just that he got confused. He didn't think about things the way he should. Sometimes he made things worse by not talking to anybody. God, for an intelligent man, he could be dumb as hell sometimes.

* * *

That night, Sara had climbed into bed, but she wasn't asleep. She kept looking at the clock, watching it get later and later, and getting more and more worried as every second went by. 

Eventually, at ten to midnight, she heard the the key turn in the lock, heard him come in, close the door, hang up his jacket, kick his shoes off, and wander through.

He looked at her and thought she was asleep. He sighed and stripped down to his boxers, and then he carefully climbed into bed beside her, lying on his side, wrapping an arm round her waist as he always did.

" Gil..." she started.

" Sshh," he whispered, and she nodded slightly, leaning back into him.

He kissed her neck, and let out a soft sigh, pulling her in so her back was right against his chest, and he let his eyes close, too tired and too drained to stay awake any longer.

Sara lay awake for a while longer. She had started to wonder why she had married him lately, but this was what made her realsie why. Even after a fight as big as theirs had just been, her man would always come back to her, and would never give up on her. He would always lie down next to her and hold her close, no matter the circumstances.

* * *

So. How was this chapter?? Okay?? I hope so.

I'm not sure this story will go on - I do tend to ramble on and on, so god knows how long. It'll probably be too long for you all, and you'll lose interest... I don't know... I'm sorry if you do... how long is the longest story you've all read on here anyway??? Just so I know what I have to stick to - about anyway... x thank you x


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for the reviews people!! You all really ARE the best. So, I've got another story on here now. It's called 'So Much Can Change' and is currently a one-shot, but I'd like people to read and tell me if they think I should do more or not!! Please check that out!! Thank you!! BIG HUG FOR ALL OF YOU!! xxx Oh and by the way, i did have a different chapter 19 for this story but it wasn't very good and I finally got this idea earlier this morning!!

* * *

Sara was playing with Josh in the living room when she heard the turn of the key in the lock, and two male voices. She looked up curiously, wondering who was with her husband. 

The door swung open, and Grissom stalked in, not even glancing at his family, disappearing straight away. Sara frowned, and then looked towards the open door, where Jim Brass stood.

" Oh, hey Jim," she smiled. " Come in?"

" Thanks Sara," Jim smiled back and walked in, closing the door behind him.

" Coffee?" she asked, standing up.

" Uh... yeah, sure, thanks doll," he nodded, sitting down infront of Josh. " Hey little man."

" Ba!" Joah pointed and giggled.

" That's right!" Brass chuckled.

Sara came over and handed him a mug of coffee, sitting on the chair with a sigh. " So what's got to him today?"

" Oh, well, uh... his car broke down. I gave him a ride home," Brass nodded.

" Oh, god, that's not going to help..." she shook her head.

" Help what?" Brass asked, suspecting he knew what she meant, but wanting to check all the same.

" He's just...he's been stressed a lot more, and he's been spending more time in his study and less time with us," Sara sighed,a sip of her coffee.

" Yeah, I noticed he's been a bit different lately," Brass nodded.

" Do you know why?" Sara asked quietly. " He's mentioned to me, but I was just wondering if you knew why?"

" I think I do," Brass nodded. " The team have been taking things out on him?"

" Yeah." she sighed, nodding. " I'm really worried about him. The team... they're just... they're all taking from him. Everybody's just so used to leaning on Gil's strength, you know... depending on him to get them through. You can throw all your emotional garbage at him, and you know he'll take it, because that's who he is, and he'll look after us all. All everyone else sees is the unemotional, impassive Grissom, none of them see the side that I see. I never knew, before we were together, what a big heart he has. Everybody at work sees Grissom. I see Gil... you know?"

" Yeah," Brass nodded.

" That why he does his job so well. He _really_ cares, he wants justice for the victims and their families," Sara said.

" He has you, which I'm really glad about, and I can see that you're there for him. I'm sure he can too," Brass said.

" Yeah, he has got me, and I know how much I mena to him, I do, but the thing is, because I know him so well now, I can see how much this all effects him. You know, he _has_ to put on this unemotional, impassive, cold front because he cares so much, and if he didn't he wouldn't be able to do his job," Sara's eyes filled up.

Brass paused before nodding. " Yeah, I know, I see that all too."

" Like I said, we're all just far too used to leaning on his strength, and I like he's finally gotten tired of it Jim," Sara sighed. " Gil knew, he could see how attached to the little girl Nicky was getting, and he knew that he could get himself into trouble if he didn't control his emotions, so he had to pull him off the case. He knew that if he told Nick why he'd pulled him off the case, he'd really hurt him, so he didn't tell him, but Nick didn't trust his judgement, and that hurt Gil. The guys are like sons to Gil, and when they don't trust him, or are angry with him, or anything at all.. it really gets to him. Warrick's having problems with Tina, and Gil told me that he had blamed him, saying that if he didn't have to work so much overtime he'd maybe be happy at home. How can Gil help that? He doesn't make Warrick pull doubles! Warrick doesn't even want to be happy with Tina anyway! I mean, come on, he's cheating on her! Everybody knows, the poor woman included!! And Catherine - god, yes she's a great Mum to Lindsey. Yes, she's great at her job, but she's trying to find an outlet for her grief, after Sam's death, and she knows that Gil will just stand there and take all the crap she gives him. She want to advance in her career, fair enough, but she can't bully Gil into giving her more seniority!! Greg's still shaky after the whole gang thing, and Grissom's too busy trying to solve his cases and deal with all the shit he's getting that he can't help him, and now Greg's unhappy with Gil because of that. And Ecklie! God, don't even get me **_STARTED_** on that bastard!!"

The tears that had been building up finally began to fall, and Bras paused, sighing, and then he got up and took her into his arms.

" I know doll face, I know," he sighed, kissing the top of her hair.

" Jim, what are we meant to do about it all?" she cried.

" I tell you what sweetie. I'll have a word with the team. I can't guarantee everything, but maybe if I tell them what kind of effect it has on Gil, and how he actually really cares and takes all their crap because he wants everything to be okay, they'll maybe stop going on at him. You think he can handle Ecklie?" Jim asked.

" Yeah, I think so. He's always had to, so I'm sure he still can," Sara nodded.

" Alright. So I'll speak to the team tomorrow," Brass nodded. " You work on Gil. Get him to stay off tomorrow, give him some TLC, make him feel better about himself... you know what to do, yeah?"

" Yeah," Sara nodded.

" Right. Okay, well, I had better get home and get some rest for my big day tomorrow," he smiled slightly. " Look after yourself. And your men."

" I will," Sara smiled and saw him out, giving him a kiss on the cheek at the door. She turned, letting out a soft sigh. She put Josh down for a nap, and then headed through to talk to her husband.

* * *

Well, I reckon this is better than my old chapter 19. What do you all think??? REVIEWS PLEASE?? oh - and check out my other story too please!! thank you all, you wonderful people!! 


	20. Chapter 20

Hey everybody. Thank you all for taking time to review - I really am genuinely happy that you're enjoying this piece of fanfiction. I'm enjoying writing it for you, so I guess it's a win-win situation!! I hope you all like the next few chapters - review and tell me what you think!!!

* * *

Brass walked into CSI at the beginning of the night shift, looking for somebody to send on a guilt trip. He saw Catherine walking up ahead, and he shouted on her. 

" Hey, Cath! You got a minute?" he asked.

She stopped, turned round, and said with a flirtacious smile, " For you? I have all the time in the world."

" Real sweet," he said sarcastically, and she laughed.

" What's up Jim?" she asked.

" Oh, I heard you were wanting a promotion?" Brass asked.

" Yeah, it'd be nice to move up a step on the old career ladder. You know - get a little more respect, but that damn bug man won't let me," Catherine sighed angrily.

" You know Gil doesn't deal with promotions," Brass said. " If you wanna get up anybody's ass about that, it's Ecklie's."

" Naw, he's a pompous, self-righteous ass-hole. Gil's more likely to help me out," Catherine shook her head.

" You realise if you keep getting onto him about it, he'll eventually burn out," Brass said. " I've seen it happen plenty a time."

" Naw, he won't burn out. In the long run it'll be good for him too," Catherine shook her head.

" Oh, I see, you want him to burn out so you can become a supervisor. Right - so, well.. uh... that would mean that you and Warrick would have to work on diferent shifts - well, you should be now - but you'll definitely have to once you become supervisor," Brass said quietly.

" Hey, Jim, listen, I'm not in this to burn Gil out, I'm in this to move up the career ladder," Catherine snapped, offended by his comment.

" Listen Cath. Enough of the bull," Brass held up his hand as she went to interrupt him. " Gil's meant to be your friend. So start acting like it. Stop throwing all your shit at him, and just admit that you're still greiving over Sam, okay? You may think that Gil's this big super-man who can withstand everything but he's not. He helps you out when you're in need, so why don't you do the same every once in a while, huh??"

" Hey, don't you dare..." Cath started, but was interrupted by Brass.

" Stop taking him and his strength for granted. One day he's gonna fall apart, and then who will you pass all your shit onto, huh? Take your head out from your ass and take a look Cath," Brass said firmly, and Catherine gasped as he turned and walked away hurriedly.

She was mad for a moment, but then she started to think. She did take him strength for granted. She thought that because he was a friend he had to listen to her... that wasn't right. She got the message Brass was trying to make - loud and clear - and she hurried right back out of CSI and headed over to his house.

At the Grissom house-hold, she knocked loudly and the door, and Sara answered, looking very happy.

" Oh, hey Cath. What's up?" she asked brightly.

" Uh.. hey Sara. Is Gil home? I was at the lab - I didn't see him," Catherine replied, looking behind the younger woman but seeing no sign of her friend.

" Oh, yeah, he's taking the day off, having a break from it all. Come in, " Sara nodded, walking in, leaving Catherine to follow her inside and close the door. " Gil! Get that sexy ass out here this instant! Catherine's here to see you!!"

" Cath is?! Okay. I'm coming!!" came the shouted reply, and moment later, Grissom appeared. " Hey Cath. Something wrong?"

" Yeah... no... well... sorta," Cath nodded and put her arms round him, hugging him tightly.

He raised his eyebrows, looking over her shoulder at Sara, as if to ask if she knew anything, but she just shrugged.

" Cath, I'm not dying... well, as far as I know.. so what's all the fuss about?" he asked.

" I just wanted to come and apologise for everything. I take you, and your strength, for granted, and I just.. its' not right. I don't think of you. You're my friend, and I should do, and for that, I'm sorry," she said, her voice muffled as her face was buried into his chest.

" Oh... yeah.. sure," he nodded, giving Sara a funny look, and she had to bite her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing.

" Okay," Catherine stepped back, red-faced. " I'll see you tomorrow at the lab - if you're back?"

" Yeah, I will be," he smiled slightly.

" Oh. Good," Catherine nodded. " Okay. Seeya..."

" Bye," he nodded, shaking his head, walking into the kitchen as Catherine headed over to have a short chat with Sara.

He picked up his cup from the drainer, shaking his head again, and he glanced at Josh and let out a soft sigh.

" Women, huh?" he said. " I may be a renowned entomologist, and forensic scientist, but that's just one phenomenon I cannot for the life of me understand!!"


	21. Chapter 21

Warrick was in the evidence room, looking at some crime scene photos when Brass walked in non-chalantly.

" Hey Warrick," Brass smiled slightly.

" Oh, hey man," Warrick smiled coolly at the detective.

" So how the old marriage going, huh?" Brass asked, leaning against the door-frame, folding his arms over his chest.

" You know what? It sucks. The over-time I have to do here is killing my marriage. It's all Grissom's fault, actually. He asks me to pull doubles all over the place. He asks me to carry on working on cases!!" Warrick started to rant.

" Woah - hang on there pal," Brass held his hand up. " You think this is Gil's fault?"

" No, I know it is," Warrick shook his head.

" It's not," Brass shook his head. " Gil doesn't **make** you pull doubles and work on cases after end of shift. He wants nothing more than for his team to be happy, and you can't honestly say that you can't see how much he respects you Rick. Anyway, if you weren't banging Catherine at every opportunity, your marriage might be working out a bit better."

" Hey, no, come on, that's not fair. Don't bring my relationship with Cath into this Brass," Warrick shook his head.

" Why not? You honestly think having an affair is good for your marriage?" Brass asked.

" How would you know if I'm having an affair or not?" Warrick asked.

" Oh, please, come on!!" Brass exclaimed. " You need to stop heaping your crap onto Gil Warrick."

" I don't!!" Warrick retorted.

" Enough of the shit Warrick," Brass shook his head. " Gil sees you guys as his sons, and he hates it when you lot are angry with him, or upset with him, or anything."

" He doesn't care Brass. Not about anybody except Sara and the kid," Warrick shook his head.

" He does Warrick. You need to look past the front he puts on. He has to wear this unemotional, impassive mask at work, because if he didn't, he'd not be able to his job. And then where would this lab be?" Brass asked.

" You think we all rely on Grissom? We could cope without him," Warrick replied.

" That's why, when he was on sabbatical, that Cath and that Keppler guy faked a crime scene because they had no other ideas on how to solve the case, is it? Because you were coping so well? Gil Grissom took this lab to number two in the US. As much as you hate to admit it, you guys all lean on him when you're going through hard times. You all blame him for everything, because you know that he won't stand up to you, that he won't fight back. You know why that is? Because he cares so damn much and doesn't want to fall out with you guys!!"

" I..." Warrick didn't know what to say. " I guess you're right man..."

" No, I am right, " Brass said and walked off.

Warrick shakes his head, sighing, and then he took out his phone, flipped it open and dialled Grissom's number.

" Grissom," was the gruff reply.

" Hey, Griss, it's just me - Warrick," he replied, not knowing exactly what to say.

" Oh, hey. What's up?" Grissom asked, confused as to why Warrick was phoning him.

" Yeah.. well... uh... I just wanted to apologise for blaming you for the whole Tina thing," Warrick replied.

" Hey, Rick, don't mention it, it's alright. Honestly," Grissom shook his head.

" No, it's not. I understand that uh.. well I understand that... how me getting onto you all the time could start to get old after a while... so... so are we cool?" Warrick asked.

" Yeah, I already said, we're fine. Okay?" Grissom asked.

" Yeah. Thanks... uh... Griss," Warrick nodded. " Bye." He hung up, leaving a very confused Grissom.

" Who was it?" Sara asked.

" It was Warrick," Grissom said with a frown. " Phoning to apologise for getting onto my back about the whole Tina thing..."

" Oh?" Sara asked, trying to put on an innocent front, but she knew exactly what was going on.

" Really, what is the world coming to? First Catherine apologises, then Warrick phones for the very same thing. This has been the weirdest day..." he shook his head.

" Yeah," Sara smiled. " Can we get back to business now?"

" I think we probably should," he chuckled and she grinned her gap-tothed grin at him and leaned back into him, kissing him deeply.


	22. Chapter 22

Nick was sitting in the break-room, munching on an apple while reading his case file when Brass walked in.

" Hey Nicky," he smiled.

" Oh, hey Brass," Nick smiled.

" What's the case there?" Brass questioned.

" Just a breaking and entry," Nick sighed. " Damn Grissom took me off the other case."

" What other case?" Brass asked.

" The one with Hannah Graham and her family," Nick replied, and Brass gave him an inquistive look, so he carried on. " The little girl, Hannah Graham, and her mom, dad and big sister Laura were all asleep. Somebody picks the front door's lock, and runs up stairs. He has a gun, he goes into the mom and dad's room, and the Mom screams, and the daughters run through. Dad tries to disarm the intruder, but he says he'll kill all three females if he makes another move, and the father believes him. So the intruder raped each of three females, and the Mother was actually killed, bullet to the head. Then the intruder gets off his mark, and that's where the story ends."

" Grissom took you off the case?" Brass asked.

" Yeah, he took me off the case! The guy obviously doesn't care - I mean ,surely if you really didn't care as much as he does, surely you'd at least try and pretend you did?" Nick started to rant.

" Why doesn't he care?" Brass quizzed.

" Well, Brass, man, if he cared, he would have saw how close I was to solving the damn case," Nick said. " Bastard..."

" Woah there pal!!" Brass held up his hands.

" Well?! Can you blame me?!" Nick asked angrily. " If he actually cared about the victim or her family he would have left me on the damn case!! He _always_ does this to me!! It's just not fair!!"

" Nick, you ever think why he removes you from cases involving little kids so much?" he asked.

" Yeah, it's like I told you man!! He doesn't care, and it obviously gives him some weird high when he takes me off these cases!!" Nick shouted.

" Quieten down there pal," Brass sighed. " Listen - I shouldn't be telling you this, but... Grissom removed you from this case because you were getting too attached to the victim's family. You would have ballsed up this case if he'd left you on it."

" That's crap, and you know it Brass," Nick replied harshly.

" No, Nicky, it's not," Brass shook his head. " He has to do it so much, because you get so attached so often. Do you realise how many cases would have been messed up by leaving you on them??I bet you don't."

" Shut up, man! Stop insulting me, alright?" Nick stood up.

" Calm down Nick, I'm just telling you," Brass looked him in the eye, not flinching.

Nick clenched his fists, glaring right back at Brass.

" If Gil didn't care he would leave you on these cases. If you'd just take a step back and have a good look at it all, you would realise that your boss cares about you guys. He wants to solve the cases, yeah, but most of all he wants to make sure your reputations don't get damaged. If he let you go around beating guys up and ruining cases, that's what you'd be known for, alright?"

Nick sighed as Brass turned on his heel and walked off quickly.

" Oh, man," he ran his hands over his face and glanced at his watch - nearly end of shift. He took a deep breath and held his stomach, faking that he felt sick, and then he drove himself over to the Grissom household.

Sara answered the door, Josh holding onto her leg, and Nick grinned at them.

" Hey Sar," he laughed. " Hey little man."

" Neeee!!" Josh giggled.

" That's right man. Nee," Nick chuckled. " Hey, Sar, Griss in?"

" Yeah, sure, he's in the study. Go right through," Sara nodded and Nick smiled, walking past the woman who was just like his sister, going to find Grissom.

He walked into the study to find Grissom feeding some of his bugs, and he siad quietly, " Hey, Griss, man. You think you could take a time out?"

" Oh, hey," Grissom looked round. " Sure I could. What's the matter?"

" Well I just... I just wanted to say that I understand why you had to take me off that case, and I'm sorry that I was getting on at you about it all," Nick apologised quietly.

" Oh, that? No problem Nicky," Grissom shrugged.

" Okay. You're the best, Griss," Nick grinned and hugged Grissom just like the time when he had thought that his boss, who had become like a second father to him, was leaving for good but was only going on sabbatical.

When Nick had gone, Grissom looked at Sara and shook his head, saying, " God... I hate it when he does that. It's so awkward... it's crazy... and crazy things make _me_ feel crazy."


	23. Chapter 23

Right. So I know I haven't updated for ageeeessss... I've had a major writer's block with this one. I've finally got an end chapter.. I don't know if it's any good, I shall hopefully see when you all review??

* * *

Gil and Sara were lying in bed at night. Both on their backs, they were just enjoying eachother's compnany, enjoying a moment of peace from their now 3 year old son.

Josh couldn't have been more unlike them. He was outgoing - he'd start a conversation with a complete stranger - and he wasn't scared of anything. Everybody could already see that he was going to be a right ladies man when he was older - just like his Uncle Nick.

Gil smiled to himself in the dark. His life had been amzing since he and Sara had stopped dancing around eachother and went for it. He had never realised before how empty and dull his life had been. Now each day was different. He had a woman who understood him completely. She accepted him for what he was. She loved him - bugs and all. She was always there for him.

And then there was his son. He had been amazed when Josh had been born. Even being a scientist, he couldn't work out how he had managed to help create something as beautiful as awe-inspiring. He loved playing with his little boy. Since he'd moved to days a few months ago, he'd had more time to spend with his family.

Nobody had been happy - least of all Greg, who had just got his CSI Level 3, and had felt as if it was because of all of Grissom's help that he'd got through everything - but everything was fantastic now.

Sara wasn't thinking of everything fantastic. She was lying beside her husband, panicking. She knew this wasn't going to go down well. The last time she had mentioned anything similair he had freaked out, majorly.

She knew he loved things the way they were, and she knew that he hated change, but things were going to change, big time.

" Gil," she said quietly.

" Yeah," he replied.

" I've got something to say..." she replied.

" Okay," he nodded.

After a short pause, she took a deep breath, and said, " Gil... I'm pregnant..."

* * *

So. There we go. Very short, I know, but I wanted to wrap things up on this story, and I couldn't think of anything else.

I'd just like to give a big thanks to everybody who's stuck with this story, and another big thank you to everybody who reviewed.

Thank you again - xxx


End file.
